Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Ed, Al, Ed's twin sister Emily, and their friend the earth alchemist named Angel Ray the fox chimera are on their to search find a way to get back what they've lost. I suck at summarys. Read and Review! On Hiatus due to school. OC x Ed
1. Chapter 1 Fullmetal and Halfmetal pt1

Hey! This is my first story that I am doing. The title is "Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist: Siblinghood". I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or the characters, but I do own Emily and Angel.

Alphonse, Edward, and Emily (Eds' younger twin sister), born in Resembool Elrics' mother was lost to a sickness while they were still very young. In a failed attempt to bring their mother back from the dead; Edward lost his left leg, and Alphonse lost his entire body to Truth and the gate. In a desperate act to bond their brothers' soul to a suit of armor, Edward gave up his right arm and Emily gave up her left arm to the gate and successfully pulled it off. The twins were equipped with automail with the help of their childhood friend, Winry, and her grandma, Pinaco, and joined the military as state alchemists a year later thanks to the support of col. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He said that if they joined then they could research on ways to get their bodies back to normal. They were by far the youngest state alchemists in history at the age of 12.

When they became part of the military, they were joined by a fox chimera girl, named Angel Ray, that was also planning to join the military and did a year later at the age of 13, she earned the title 'Earth alchemist'. She was later revealed that she was from the other side of the gate and has adapted to living in their world/time. To become human again was what she wanted the most.

This is a story of their adventure.

**Edward and Emily Elric: The Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist. Pt.1**

Alchemy. The science of understanding deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing, in order for one to gain something; something of equal value must be given. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance to this law, there is a taboo among alchemist, human transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a human soul?

In an ally in Central, in the Country of Amestris, a man was drawing a transmutation circle.

-Central Command-

Mustang was in Fuhrer King Bradley's office. "The Freezing Alchemist, are you sure?" "Reports said that Isaac McDougal broke out of Central prison last night and is now running the streets. I am putting the capture of him in your hands now, Col. Mustang. Don't let me down." "Understood sir." "I'm glad you are staying with us in Central for a while. It's good to know that there are people here who I can trust." Mustang gave a light smile, "Sir." "Oh, and one more thing. Our rising young stars are also here and imp putting them in your care." "Forgive me sir, but just to be clear, you are referring to-" Mustang was stopped short. "I am." Bradley turned toward Mustang, "The Fullmetal, Halfmetal, and Earth alchemist; Edward, Emily Elric, and Angel Ray."

-On a Roof top-

"Aw, damn it." Ed said with a sigh. "Mustang's never going to let us go is he" Emi said sadly.

"We already bought our tickets to Lior too, does this mean we aren't going." Al asked his older siblings. "Don't know Al, but for now, let's get this over with" said Angel in a confident voice. Ed and Emi stood up. "She's right" Emi said. Ed took a step forward "Let's go." The other three nodded in agreement "Lead the way Ed."

-In an Ally-

Isaac was running away from two military officers. One of the officers blew a whistle "Stop!" Isaac skid to a stop and put his hands on the damp ground, the transmutation circles on his arm protectors glowed a purple-ish color, and a row of ice sickles shot out of the ground at one of the men killing him. The other was shocked, that's when Isaac ran up to him and put his hand on the mans face, creating a steam explosion, killing him as well. "Water freezes, water boils. Either way you're just as dead" Just then a lance flew at him from the sky. "That's alchemy." Then he heard footsteps coming toward him.

A girls' voice spoke up "Oh my, what a nasty thing to do." Then a boys' voice came in "Is this the kind of things you do with alchemy?"

He just smirked "Heh, to make it to greatness, one needs to make sacrifices. Isn't that alchemies first law of equivalent exchange?" Then out of the darkness came a boy and a girl both with blond hair, golden eyes, and long red coats over their all black cloths. He then noticed that looked strikingly similar to each other "Shut up, the laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" They clapped their hands, the boy turned the lance into a mace and the girl touched the wall and transmuted a sword. He then became surprised "No transmutation circle?"

Then another girls' voice came from the dark beside him "Don't be surprised." Out of the dark, a girl with light brown hair wearing a read shirt with a black coat and long black pants, jumped at him with a rock club. He dogged her in time, but the two others charged at him "Now, Al!" A suit of armor grabbed him from behind; he managed to break free and dogged a punch to the face but had to use his arm protectors to sheald himself from the hit by the two others. He flanged his arms upwards causing the two to lose their weapons. But then pillars of stone flew toward him, he was able to avoid getting hit. Then the boy and girl charged at him ready to punch him in the face. Before they could make contact with his face, he caught their fists and tried to boil the water in their bodies but it didn't work and the two backed away. "What!" The other girl charged at him 'head-on' but she was too fast for him. He was only able to lightly burn her arm "No!" He was now very shocked. Then the suit of armor grabbed him again from the back, he flipped him over his head. "No way! I had you! Any water there should have boiled!" The three kids glared at him "Well, if it helps, you did ruin our coats."

The two look-a-likes took off their coats to reveal automail arms, the girls' on the left and the boys' on the right. The other girls' light brown eyes started to glow slightly like fire. "Three talented young alchemists not needing the use of a transmutation circle. A boy with an automail right arm, a girl with it on her left, and a girl whose' eyes would glow like an animals. I see, you guys are the Fullmetal, Halfmetal, and Earth alchemist; Edward, Emily Elric, and Angel Ray."

"So you aren't either of the two metals?" he pointed to Al. "Um, well, no. I'm their younger brother Alphonse." "But their just little runts." Ed and Emi became enraged "OH YEAH, CAN RUNTS DO THIS!" they both clapped their hands and put their hands on the ground. Pillars came out of the walls of the ally nearly crushing him. "I've heard the stories but still I never imagined this. The three famous alchemists are just little kids" Now Angel got involved "DON'T CALL US LITTLE KIDS!" They clapped and put their hands to the walls, and a pillar of rock launched him into the air. Al sweat dropped "You know guys; I really don't think he was talking about your height just now." "WELL EVEN IF HE DIDN'T, HE STILL PISSED US OFF!"

When Isaac was shackled, and after the officers congratulated Al and the girls, the four of them were starting to walk away; but at that moment, Isaac created a thick cloud of steam that was just enough to allow him to make a run for it. "Damn it." "That guy is way worse than the people where i'm from." "Damn that guy." "Brother, sis, Angel, he's gone!" It was true…he got away "Now he's really pissing us off." Ed and Emi looked at each other and sighed "Mustang ain't gonna like this…"

-HQ-

Ed and Emi sat next to each other on the office couch while Al and Angel sat across of them. Roy was about to lecture them about listening to superiors before acting, Ed and Emi never liked being lectured, especially if it was Roy who was doing it, and so did Angel. "Yeah, yeah ,yeah just get on with it already!" Roy smirked at the three teens' reaction then proceeded to tell them about Isaac and his past, their mission was to stop him and what ever his plans were. The group of teens never liked the idea of killing others for any reason. When Roy was done with that… "Off topic, did you four find any leads to getting your bodies back to normal?" This got the twins annoyed "MAYBE IF YOU EVER GAVE US TIME TO LOOK!" Just then the door flew open and a man with messy black hair wearing glasses and a blue military uniform was standing in the door way. "ROY, HOW GOES? Heard they put you in charge of catching the freezer, one hell of a nasty assignment, but HEY, it could earn you that big promotion to Central!" You could tell that Roy was getting real annoyed at the moment by this 'theirs that pest again…' "OH HEY! LOOKS LIKE MY TIMING WAS PERFECT! YOU ARE THE ELRICS AND MIS RAY AM I RIGHT?" The four sweat drooped "He seems oddly enthusiastic, don't yah think, bro?" "Yeah, your right, sis." The man started to shake Angel and Al's hands "Wow, it's really nice to meet the youngest state alchemists ever, you two are real legends around here! I'm Lut. Col. Huges, a pleasure." Al and Angel stopped him "Um, you want Edward and Emily. I'm actually their younger brother Alphonse." "And I'm the Earth alchemist, Angel Ray. The ones you want are them." Al and Angel pointed to Ed and Emi. "WHAT? You two are the Fullmetal and Halfmetal alchemist? So sorry, I had no idea you would be so-" Ed and Emi gave off a dark angry aura 'go on say LITTLE, we dare you.' Then Roy spoke up "Huges, what are you doing here? Go home." Huges answered with a calm tone "Actually, I'm here on official business." Roy had a questioning look. Huges straight at the group teens "You four, I understand you have no place to stay, which means you'll have to come with me."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Fullmetal and Halfmetal pt2

**Previously: **Huges answered with a calm tone "Actually, I'm here on official business." Roy had a questioning look. Huges straight at the group teens "You four, I understand you have no place to stay, which means you'll have to come with me." "Huh?"

**Edward and Emily Elric: The Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist. Pt.2**

They were a bit confused. Huges had a glint in his eye and pulled something out of his inner pocket. They jumped in fear and surprise waiting for the worst, but it turns out that the something was a picture of his wife and daughter. "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia, we'd love to have you!"

-Huges place-

When they got to his apartment, well you should know what happened right? Any way. At dinner everyone ate, except for Al. Huges insisted that he 'take off' his armor and eat. But Ed and the girls came up with an excuse that Al had to keep on the armor for his alchemy training. After they were done with dinner, the four went to their rooms, girls in one room and boy's in the other room.

-with the brothers-

Ed was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, until Al spoke up "Brother, you still up?" "Huh?" "Miss. Gracias Quiche looked a lot like moms' huh." "Yeah, almost as good too." "Really! In that case, I'm diffidently putting it on my list of things i'm going to eat once I get my body back." "Yeah, put it right near the top." Al's voice softened to a sad tone "Brother," "Yeah?" "I really wish we will get our bodies back soon." "Yeah, me too."

-with the girls-

The girls lying awake in their beds "Hey Angel?" "Yes?" "I'm just curious, but do you ever wish you could go back to the other side?" "Heh, well no, not really." that was an answer Emily didn't expect, she sat up "Why not?" "Well," Angel stopped "Angel?" Emily said in a soft voice "It's because I no longer have any family, except for my younger twin brother." "Do you miss him?" "He came with me to this world but we didn't end up in the same place, I don't even know if he's still alive…" "…Don't you worry Angel" Emily said in a confident tone. "Emi?" "We'll help you find him, remember? It was a promise." They smiled at each other. "Thank you, Emily."

-In an Ally-

Isaac drew another circle "One more, one more and Bradley is on his way to hell."

-Back with our main characters-

They just saw another one of Isaac's victims and proceeded to search for him. That's until their was a loud explosion. They rushed over to the source and saw Major Armstrong fighting Isaac "Major!" Isaac noticed them and threw his canteen towards them and transmuted it into hot water. Luckily for Al's quick thinking, he was able to shield all three of them. Isaac used that to an advantage and escaped.

-on a roof top-

Isaac was standing close to the edge of the roof and was looking down over the city. "It's been a long time Freezer." He turned around and saw Roy with a group of officers "Col. Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist." "You should just surrender now, I don't want to have to hurt an old 'war buddy'." "'War buddy'? Please! I knew no friends in Isval, just military dogs and their damn followers!" Roy put on his ignition gloves and snapped his fingers sending large flames hurling toward him. He acted fast and touched the pipes and busted them open sending the water splashing out. The two attacks canceled each other out. Isaac touched the pipes again and water splashed out everywhere. It splashes all the officers and blasted in Roy's face, soaking him. "When water meats flames the flame goes out." He used more water to make an ice bridge and ran back to the ally to check on the circle. "Ah, still here! Perfect!" "Stop right there!" Ed and Emi had found him "We were wondering what you were doing coming back here," "So we came back here to find out and BINGO!" "Heh…" he stood up and saw Al and Angel come from the opposite side of the ally "there's no were for you to run!" "Heh, clearly but whose running?" He put his arms out and the all the circles around central began to glow red. Ed and Emi were stunned "What the." "An alchemic reaction." Al looked around "On this scale…" Then it hit them "Brother, you don't think he has…" Ed and Emi smirked "THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE!" Then the air began to turn icy cold. "He's freezing all the moisture in the air." "Edward and Emily Elric, you took the burden and became dogs of the military. But do you know abut the superiors or what their real plans are?" "Who cares!" "It's not our problem." "Don't be fools; I'm only doing what's right for this country!" "We said we don't care!" "Al!" Al attacked Isaac from behind and threw him at the railings surrounding a small pool of water. "Its over." "Might as well just give up the stone NOW!" "And what are you gonna do with it, your out of your league." Then the water flew up and instantly froze, as it rose he grabbed on to the railing and rise to the top. The ice then began to chase the group, and they ran as if their was no tomorrow. "Leave this to me." "HE'S ALL YOURS MAJOR" "WHTINES THE ALCHEMIC ART PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENNORATIONS!" Then with that he landed a blow to the giant ice wall, and it stopped it but then it just changed directions an crashed into the buildings. "That's un expected." Ed got pissed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOUR MAKING IT WORSE!" "No I was merely-" then a giant quake that lasted for a few seconds shook the whole city. "WOAH!" Right after the jolt, two more ice walls rose up and moved toward the command center. "What the?" "Ed, what is he doing?" "Their moving toward-aw damn, its Central command, HES GONA FREEZIT OVER!" Emily got an idea "Hey Major, we're gonna stop Issac, can you take care of the circles?" He nodded "Considered them erased."

-Issac-

"Fuhrer King Bradley, for all the sins you've committed, I condemn you to a frozen hell."

Then their were flashes of alchemic light and the group of teens were standing right behind him. Ed and Emi clapped their hands and transmuted the ice below Isaac to ware away. He was launched into the air and transmuted a chunk of ice into boiling water that splashed on the three teens. He landed in front of them and was about to attack Ed, but Al took the blow instead. Al's helmet fell off and Isaac was about to attack Ed again, but Al jumped up and kicked him back. Isaac was shocked. "He has no body." Ed picked up Al's helmet and gave it to him "A brother and sister with automail arms, and a brother trapped in armor." Issac looked at the siblings in disbelief "Now I understand you Elric's," he smirked "YOU FOOLS COMMITED THE ULTIMTE TABOO, TRYING TO BRING THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE!" Ed and Emi became furious with his comment. They remembered the time when they tried to bring their mother back.

**-Flash Back Start-**

_Ed was on the ground yelling in pain "ALLLLL!" his left leg was gone. Emily was at her brother's side trying to help him, the gate didn't take anything from her yet, "Ed…" Edward squeezed his eyes shut "Al's gone, what have we done!" _

_Emily helped Ed over to the armor, Ed drew the crest on the inside of the armor "Give him back, he's our little brother. He's all we have left, so GIVE HIM BACK!" They both clapped their hands together, and the last thing they remembered was Al in the armor, Ed without his right arm, and Emi with her left arm gone._

**-flash back end-**

Ed And Emi stood there for a moment "You know there are some lines you really shouldn't cross." Ed charged forward with Emi right behind him. Ed punched him in the face, and then kneeled down, and Emi launched herself in the air and landed her heel on Issac's head. He then face planted on the ice, Al kicked him off the side and he rolled off and fell to the ground. The group followed after "Give up!" "There's no water for you to use here!" Issac was bleeding "What are you talking about, I have all the water I need. 70% of my body!" Ed and Emi gasped. Issac sent spears of his frozen blood flying at Ed and Emi and it stabbed them in their real arms. Al broke off the connection so it wouldn't go farther in to their arms than it already was. "Why cant you four understand that i'm trying to do what's right for this country?" Then the ice stopped and it froze the water around the command center. Issac walked off laughing. "Brother? Sis?" Ed and Emi ripped the spears out of their arms "We're not done with him." "Not even close."

While Armstrong was taking care of the circles, Mustang was blowing up the Ice walls with his fire like crazy. Riza sighed "It's bad enough he's useless on rainy days."

Issac was in an ally confronting Bradley. He began to laugh "PERFECT! I can take care of you myself." He transmuted a blood spear and began to charge at Bradley while laughing like a Maniac. When got past him, he stopped and his blood began to pour out of him. Bradley had used his sword and sliced Issac across his body. Issac fell to the ground, dead. Then a small round red stone came out of him and disintegrated.

-central prison-

"Heh, well that really is too bad…"

-back with the group-

Ed and the others had shown up on the sceen. "King Bradley." Bradley turned and congratulated them "Ah yes, a job well done you four, you've stopped Issac's plans. And who would think, that I would be the one to catch him. Never the less, this should make a great story for my son."

-At Bradley's home-

Caleme rushed over to his father "Dad!" Bradley's wife followed "Welcome home dear." Bradley hugged his son "How was work today dad?" "I think you would be interested that I saw the three alchemist today." "WOW! You mean the Fullmetal, Halfmetal, and Earth alchemist; Edward, Emily Elric, and Angel Ray?" "You really do like them, huh Caleme?" "Well, they are the youngest alchemist in history!"

-The Next Morning-

Ed and Emi were sitting in the hospital beds next to each other "We never found out if he did have the stone, huh?" "No but maybe something will show in the report." Then the door opened, and guess who walked in with a bouquet of red roses. "Greetings Edward and Emily Elric, when I heard you were in the hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER!" Al and Angel backed away Ed and Emi hugged each other and shook in fear. "And as I suspected, you are in desperate need of my assistance." Then he took of his shirt and flexed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed like little girls. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see your looking lively already HAHAHAHA!" "WILL YOU GET OUT!"

-Lior-

"I see so he done is he, so sad and I had high hopes for him. Don't worry, we'll be waiting."

-When Ed and Emi were releaced from the hospital-

Our group of young alchemists had just boarded a train. Ed an Emi fell asleep for a few hours (Sorry you need to imagine episode 2 on your own).

"Hey, brother, sister. Wake up. We're here." Ed and Emi were leaning on each other. Emi looked out the window "So that's Lior, huh" she said still waking up. Ed followed her gaze 'Could it really be there?' 'The philosopher's stone.'

**Review and tune in for our next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3 city of heresy

Before anyone asks, i'm catholic.

Aka-OH I forgot; Ed, Emi, if you will.

Ed and Emi-XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

Emi- But she does own me.

Angel- And me.

Aka, Ed, Emi, Al, and Angel- Read and Review. Enjoy the story!

**Previously:** "Hey, brother, sister. Wake up. We're here." Ed and Emi were leaning on each other. Emi looked out the window "So that's Lior, huh" she said still waking up. Ed followed her gaze 'Could it really be there?' 'The philosopher's stone.'

**Ch. 3 City of Heresy**

The radio was on, there was a man reciting a religious preaching. Our alchemists were sitting at a small restaurant booth in front of the owner eating. "So what are you guys, street performers or something?" Ed spat out his drink "Do we look like street performers?" Emi and Angel sweat dropped "Well, yeah." "Let's go guys." Al stood up and hit his head on the ceiling and knocked down the radio and broke it. "Ah, Hey, I didn't mean any thing by it!" Ed and Emi sweat dropped "Ah, sorry." "We'll fix it." He looked at the twins "How? Its smashed to hell." the twins smiled "Watch and learn gramps." Al drew a transmutation circle around the broken radio and fixed it. This attracted a crowd of amazed people "There, see. Is that enough" Ed said. "It's a myirical; you've been touched by the sun god Lito." The twins slouched "Touched by whom, now?" Al explained "It's not that, its alchemy." Then a man from the crowd spoke up "Oh, so you guys are alchemists. Yeah, I've heard of them." Then the group crossed their arms. Ed spoke up "Then maybe you've heard of us. Were the Elric's." then Angel spoke up "And I'm Angel Ray." the man looked puzzled "Elric's and Angel Ray huh?" then two men from the crowd spoke up "Wait I do know that name." "The Fullmetal, Halfmetal, and Earth alchemist Edward, Emily Elric, and Angel Ray, is that right?" The crowd mobbed the girls and Al "Wait, I'm not Fullmetal." The crowd turned to Ed and a man spoke up, who shouldn't have, "What? Yah mean it's the little guy over there?" Angel sweat dropped "Oh, boy…" Ed became angry "WHO'S LITTLE? COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE, I DARE YAH!"

"So who's this guy on the radio?" Everyone was still shaken from Ed's Outburst "Th-that's our leader, father Cornello." "He brought the religion, Letoism." "He performs miracles." "He can even bring back the dead." The four of them became suspicious "So, this guy claimes he can bring the dead back to life?" "Now, that's something we gatta see."

A large crowd of people gathered in front of the church. Cornello was performing these 'miracles' for everyone to see. "Eh, so what do you guys think" Ed asked. "There's nothing to think" Al responded. Angel cut in "That's diffidently alchemy he's using." Emi agreed "Yeah, but he's ignoring the laws of equivalent exchange." Ed smirked at the comment "Hmm," Emi smirked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ed?" "If what we're the philosophers stone…" Then they spotted it "Bingo."

Later on, they went into the church and meet a girl, with brown hair and pink bangs, praying. "So this is the almighty Lito, huh?" (you know what happens here right? Ed and Rose argue about religion, Bringing the dead back, and all that, let's just skip the chat and get to the action. Besides, I can't remember all they said in detail.)

-Cornello's room-

"Father Cornello, there are four new comers here to see you. Three children, a boy and two girls with a man in armor. They only gave their names as Ray and Elric's" Cray told Father Cornello "I don't have time, send them away. Wait Ray and Elric's, are you sure that's what they said?" "Yes sir." "Damn then this is a problem, the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric with his followers." "That's him, in that suit of armor?" "Hm, living up to the name." "But why would the state send them here? Did they find out about our plans?" "Cray, take care of them till I come down."

-Ed and the others-

Cray and Three other followers lead Rose and the four alchemists into a large dim room "Sorry to keep you waiting, Father is a very busy man." "Yeah sure, don't worry. We won't take too much time." "Good then lets get this over with quickly." Cray secretly pulled out a gun. Ed heard the door close and looked back; Emi and Angel followed his gaze. then Cray pointed the gun at Al. Before Ed or anyone else could do any thing, the three followers blocked Ed and the girls with their staffs "Brother Cray what are you doing?" "Rose, these people are sins against god, they need to be terminated." "Well, like you said" Ed flipped one of the followers over his shoulders "lets get this over with quickly." Emi spun around and kicked another on the side of his head; then Angel swung her leg forward then back and landed a hard kick to the last one where it really hurt. Al punched Cray, square in the face. Cray's gun landed at Rose's feet, she gasped. One of the followers tried to run; but Angel picked up one of the staffs and tossed it to Ed, who threw it at the man tripping him and knocking on the top of his head. "Oh yeah, Strike!" "Nice shot Ed."

"What's all this noise about?" "Ah, Father Cornello" Rose said happily. Cornello told them that his followers were 'mislead' but Ed and the others knew better. Ed and the girls argued with him; he had the philosopher's stone, and they wanted it. Cornello didn't bother to keep arguing with them "Rose, dear." "Yes father?" "I want you to pick up the gun." "Uh, ok." She picked it up slowly and carefully, and Angel was watching her "Now, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed, Al, and Emi looked at Rose. "No, father I cant do that." "Rose, do you remember who saved you when your boyfriend died in that accident?" "It was you." "Yes, it was me. And what did I promise you?" "You said if I believed then you would bring him back." She aimed the gun at Al. "No. It's not me, I swear." Then she looked at Ed, Angel and Emi sweat dropped. He went crazy "Damn it, I'm the Fullmetal alchemist. It's not him, It's ME!" Cornello was shocked (me: obviously. Ed: Hey, shut up!) "It's the short one?" She redirected her aim to Ed "I'm sorry." "He's lying to you Rose." "You're wrong. He will bring him back!" Angel was getting frustrated with this. She stepped in front of Ed and put her arms out, shielding him. "Fine. If you believe that, then you can shoot me first. Let's see if anyone can bring me back when I'm gone." Ed looked at her in disbelief "Angel." Rose was shaking; then a loud roar startled her and she pulled the trigger and shot Al. Al's helmet came off and he fell back. "Alphonse!" Rose dropped the gun and screamed. Cornello commanded her to pick up the gun and shoot the others.

"Haven't you told her to do enough?" Al sat up and Ed and the girls walked over to him and handed him his helmet. "What?" Rose was still in shock "b-b-but I, your head…" Ed knocked on Al's armor "Don't worry, he's pretty solid." "Yeah, no harm done, see." He showed them his empty armor. "theirs nothing in there."

Cornello backed away and pulled a switch. there was a low growling noise and out of the dark came a chimera that looked like a cross between a lion, bird, and lizard. "So this is the kind of things you do with the stone." "Now, that's just twisted." "Any way, guess we need to fight huh?" Ed, Emi, and Angel clapped their hands and transmuted a lance, sword, and mace. The chimera charged at Ed; he tried to attack but the chimera clawed the lance and his leg. "Hah, you are no mach for chimera claws that can slice through iron." "Heh, you shredded my pants." Then the chimera's claws broke off and Ed kicked it across the room "Guess they don't do well against steel." The chimera charged, pounced and tried to claw Ed again; Emi jumped in front of Ed, just in time, and used her left arm to protect herself. the claws shredded her coat and broke off, but the force of the blow flung Emi sideward's a few feet away from Ed. "Emily!" The chimera redirected its anger to Emily and charged at her instead while she was on the ground in a daze. Ed managed to reach her in time. The chimera bit down on Ed's right arm but nothing happened "What's wrong kitty, can't get a good taste?" Ed lifted the creature into the air "Angel!" Angel charged at the chimera and swung her mace like a bat and hit the chimera into the farthest wall. Ed helped his sister to her feet. Cornello was stunned and Rose was a bit scared "Rose, don't look away" Ed began to rip off his shredded sleeve and Emi did the same. "This is what happens when you cross into 'Gods' territory or whatever the hell you call it." They ripped off their coats revealing their automail "Is this what you want? Look!" Rose was trembling. Cornello spoke up "Your am, your sisters arm, and your leg are automail, and your brothers soul in armor. So you kids have done it, alchemies ultimate taboo. You're such a novice." "Why don't you come down and we'll show you who the real novice is."

Cornello turned to Rose "Rose, these three have tried to play god and are now paying for it. They've committed alchemies one and only unforgiveable sin by trying to bring the deceased back to life, Human Transmutation." Rose remembered that Ed said that it couldn't be done, and this proved him to be right. "Oh no." Angel and Ed turned to Rose "You see what happens now." "When you think you can play god and bring what's dead back to life. Take a good look Rose," Emi finished his sentence "Do you want to end up like us?"

Cornello transmuted his cane into a machine gun "Since you think you can play god, then I'll let you go see him!" then he fired at them, but Angel created a rock wall to shield them "Sorry, but he probably won't want us and send us back here." "Just because my name is Angel, doesn't mean that I'm not a bit of a demon too." Al picked up Rose and ran while Cornello open fired at him. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a door in the wall "this way." He busted open the doors and they ran as fast as they could to the exit, all the while pummeling through Cornello's followers.

-the bell tower-

Al was with Emi and Rose making a large speaker out of the bell "See Rose, Father didn't care about your safety, he just open fired." "That's because-…what he said was true back there." Emily sighed "We aren't evil; all we wanted was to see our mom smile again." Al continued "We had every thing we needed, and we had everything perfect; but even so, the result wasn't what we expected. What we made wasn't even human." "Alchemy goes by the law of equivalent exchange." "The price of even a failed transmutation was great, it cost my brother his left leg and it cost me, my whole body." Al took off his helmet and showed Rose the seal "You see that? My brother drew that with his own blood. He was already missing his leg, he was bleeding and in pain. Yet, with my sister's help, they managed to bind my soul to this armor. Ed gave his right arm to get me back, and Emi gave her left arm to bind me." "We set out on this journey to get our bodies back to normal and we met Angel along the way. She was separated from her twin brother in an accident and we're helping her find him. She decided to join our search for the philosopher's stone, so that she too can return to normal." "It won't be easy; we might even get killed along the way." "But this is the path we chose and theirs no turning back." "b-but father said-he promised me-he would bring him back. Just because you failed doesn't mean he will."

-Cornello's office-

Cornello ran past his open office door, he went back and saw Ed sitting on his desk. "There you are you brat!" "Look lets just cut the crap. All I want are striate answers. Tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way, or we could the military involved." Cornello agreed and Ed asked his question "You can do anything with the stone, right? So why do you use it to perform fake miracles?" "Because with more miracles, I attract more followers. slowly I'm building up an army of holy soldiers who would gladly lay down their life for me. And with that army, I will take over this country. Who knows, maybe I'll carve out a piece for you." Then he laughed. Ed began to laugh at him hysterically "huh, what are you laughing at?" "I knew it; you really are a novice, aren't you." Ed heeled up a switch box; Angel came out of the nearest closet holding a microphone.

-Al, Emi, and Rose-

"See Rose, That's the truth" Al said. Cornello's voice was broadcasted all over city "Why you! How long, How long has that been on?" "From the start." "Your believers heard every word." "No, don't listen to them." Then their was a round of gun shots.

-Ed and Angel-

Cornello was about to fire again at Ed and Angel but Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and sliced the gun "No. I am without rival!" They both jumped away from the phony priest, then it happened; the stone rebounded and Cornello's arm was merged with the gun. "Ed, what happened?" "It's recoiling." "No I will not lose. Now, you will face the wrath of god."

Cornello grew to the size of the room. He broke down the wall and they were back in the room where Ed and the others first meet Rose. Ed and Angel landed on the ground and Cornello landed in front of them. He knocked Angel out of the way.

He was attacking Ed, and he was about to land a hit on Ed but Angel got him out of the way on time. "Ed, you alright?" "Yeah thanks to you. Thanks for the quick save, by the way." Angel helped Ed to his feet and smiled but looked away so he wouldn't see her blush; ever since they got uses to each others company, she began to have a small crush on him. "Yeah, sure." "Aww, the famous Fullmetal alchemist has a girlfriend." Ed glared at him "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" "Well were I will be sending you, you two will be there forever." "Sorry. Cant take up the offer." He threw a punch at them; since Angel was still in a daze, Ed heeled her around her waist and got out of the way at the last second "You really gotta stay alert Angel." "Uh, sorry about that." Ed got her out of the reach of Cornello "Besides, I don't want anything to happen to my girlfriend now would I?" Angel blushed and Ed went to finish off Cornello. Ed made the giant Lito statues hand come alive and hit Cornello to the ground. Ed walked over to him and Angel followed. "Just give us the stone!" But the stone fell to the ground and disintegrated. "Huh?" "No it can't be. The stone is supposed to be perfect material." "But how did it just brake like that?" They both looked at Cornello "I don't know. I was wrong. I'm helpless without the stone. Spare me please." "We came all this way," They both felt like they were about to fall over "And it's a fake…" "Heh, so what about me?" They both immediately got enraged "WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET AWAY FROM US NOW!" "Right." and with that, Cornello was out of their sight.

-Outside-

Al and Emi were informed about the stone "I see." "It was only a fake." "Sorry Al and I thought we had found a way to get your body back." "GIVE ME THE STONE!" They turned around to see Rose "Like I said, it was a fake. Besides, It's shattered now." "LIAR! You just want it for yourselves to get your bodies back. That's right, and to bring your mother back too." Ed became furious "YOU SHUT UP!" Rose flinched at his reaction "people don't comeback from the dead. Not ever. Not ever." Rose fell to the ground crying "Faith and hope was all I had but now that's gone and now that I know that he will never come back, what do I have to live for now? Tell me, please" she cried out as they walked past her. Ed stopped "we can't tell you that, that's something you need to find out on your own." Angel spoke up "You don't need to be religion to have faith or hope; we don't believe in god, yet we have faith in the people closest to us and we hope to get our bodies back to normal." "Stand up and walk. You've got two good legs Rose, might as well use them."

**Read and Review **

**Tune in for our Next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering the First Time

Aka- Hey, this is my first chapter that I made on my own ideas. Sorry if it's a little short for you guys. OHKEY DOKEY! Al, you can do the disclaimer.

Al- Ok. XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line, but she does own this one.

Emi and Angel- She also owns us.

Aka, Al, Emi, and Angel-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously:** Ed stopped "we can't tell you that, that's something you need to find out on your own." Angel spoke up "You don't need to be religious to have faith or to hope; we don't believe in god, yet we have faith in the people closest to us and we hope to get our bodies back to normal." "Stand up and walk. You've got two good legs Rose, might as well use them."

**Ch. 4 Remembering the First Time**

-at the train station in Lior-

The sun was setting and it started to get dark. Ed called up Mustang on a pay phone "Hey, Colonel. We're done here so we'll be headed for the East Head Quarters." "Hold it!" "What is it now?" "I need you to go over to a city called Sylen, their have been strange reports that during the night, people have been attacked or something bad will happen. The ride is on the way back to East city too." "Alright."

-on the train to Sylen-

Angel was sitting across Ed and listening to her IPod (remember: she's from the other side of the gate) while staring out the window. No one else was with them in on the train except for the engineer and his two men, who were driving (or what ever they call it) the train. No one was there to hear her sing, except for the Elric's. She began to sing to the song on her IPod "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become."_ Emi cut her off "Angel is something wrong?" "Huh? what are you talking about?" "That song; it sounds really sad." "Oh, no I just felt like singing it." "You should sing a more happier song." "Uh, ok. _Do you believe in magic? In a young girls heart how the music can free her whenever it start. And it's magic if the music is groovy, It makes you feel happy like an old time movie. I'll tell ya about the magic, It'll free your soul, but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll. If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose. If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues, Just go and listen, It'll start with a smile, It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try. Your feet start tapping, And you can't seem to find, How you got there, So just blow your mind." _Ed spoke up "Isn't that the song that you were singing when we first meet?" "Oh yeah."

**-flash back start-**

_Ed, Al, and Emi were boarding a train leaving Youswell. The train that they were on was empty, except for them, the conductors driving the train, and a mysterious young girl. She was dressed in a red hoodie and a black skirt; she had a small, carry able, black backpack with a white cord coming out of it, leading to her ears and she was softly singing to herself._

_Emi finally spoke up "Hey Ed," "Yeah?" "this is getting a bit strange." "What do ya mean by that?" "Didn't you realize that this train cart is completely empty except for us and that girl?" Al spoke "That's true, but if I had a guess to what your thinking about, I think that girl does seem to be a bit strange." Even though that the girl was on the other end of the cart and she had ear phones on, she still heard them. "Ya know I can hear you? And if you got some thing to say, say it to my face." "…maybe we should just go and talk to her…" "…good idea, al go talk to her…" "what?" "if she has any weapons, you would by far be the safest." "no, you do it brother." The two brothers kept arguing quietly about it, that they didn't notice Emily get up from seat and go to converse with the girl. "Hi." _

_-the brothers-_

_The brothers finally noticed that their sister was gone. they looked toward the girls end and saw their sister carrying on a friendly conversation with the girl. _

_-The girls-_

_The girl looked up at Emily "hi…" "You really are shy, aren't you?" Then the girl looked down. "Mainly around strangers…" "I'm no stranger." The girl looked at Emily. "…" "You don't seem to be the quiet type, but now it looks like you've gone speechless." "Well, no one has talked to me this much since I…" she stopped. "Since you what?" "Since I, uh, came back from Xing. Yeah, I went to Xing to, uh, study medical alchemy, and I came back a few days ago." "Really?" "Yeah, hehe." Emi could tell that the girl was panicking and that she was a bad liar, but Emi had something like a sixth sense to her that could help her tell if the person is a friend or foe and, sometimes, how a person is feeling. "Well, don't worry. They just need to warm up to you." "Uh?" "Hm? What's wrong?" "Why are you acting so nice to me, even though you don't know me?" Emi got a serious tone "Because, I can tell you aren't here to hurt anyone and…" Emi tuned toward her brothers "MY BROTHERS ARE SUCH CHICKENS THAT THEY CANT EVEN TALK TO ONE GIRL!" "Hehe." "Sorry 'bout that. By the way, that was a nice song you were singing." "Huh?" "I think it goes 'Do you believe in magic? In a young girls heart how the music can free her whenever it starts,' or some thing like that." "Oh thanks. By the way, my name is Angel, Angel Ray." Angel heeled out her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Emily Elric, But you can call me Emi. Those two over there are my brothers; Alphonse is my younger brother in the armor, and Edward is my older twin brother that looks a bit like me." Emi and Angel shook hands. "Sorry 'bout earlier too." "oh no, its alright."_

**-flash back end-**

"Back then, you were such a bad liar." Angel glared at Ed "And what about now?" Emi answered "Yah still are!" "HEY!" They all Laughed.

-later that night-

Ed was staring out the widow awake with Emi asleep on his shoulder. Al was just sitting still, and Angel was also staring out the window. "Ed." "Huh?" "You should get some sleep. We'll arrive at Sylen by morning." "Can't really sleep, I'm still thinking about what happened to Cornello's stone. It's keeping me awake." "You want me to sing you to sleep?" "Uh, sure." Angel took a deep breath and sang _"__I've been working hard so long. Seems like pain has been my only friend. My fragile heart's been done so wrong, I wondered if I'd ever heal again. Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same. All around me I can feel a change (ohh) I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me, Leave the past behind me, today my life begins. A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin', I know I can make it, today my life begins. Yesterday has come and gone, And I've learnt how to leave it where it is. And I see that I was wrong, For ever doubting I could win. Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same. All around me I can feel a change (ohh)__I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me, Leave the past behind me, today my life begins. A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin, I know I can make it, today my life begins. Life's too short to have regrets, So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget. Only have one life to live, So you better make the best of it. I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me, Leave the past behind me, today my life begins. A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin, I know I can make it, today my life begins. I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me,  
Leave the past behind me, today my life begins. A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin, I know I can make it, today my life begins. Today my life begins..."_ When Angel ended the song, she saw Ed 'out cold'. "Wow, guess all he needed was something to take his mind off of what he was thinking about." "That was a really nice song, Angel." "Oh, thanks Al. Well, I guess I should get some sleep too. Night Al." "Good night."

**Read and Review**

**Tune in for our next chapter!**

Aka-I need more ideas, if ya got any, send me a review. Don't be mean. This is my first fanfic.

Songs:

Bring me to life-Evanescence

Do you believe in magic-Aly and Aj

Today my life begins-Bruno Mars


	5. Chapter 5 Wrath of the chimera girl pt1

Me-Yo People!

Elrics and Angel-Welcome back!

Roy-Hi and what am I doing here?

Twins-Yeah, what's HE doing here?

Me-HE gets to do the disclaimer for this chapter.

Roy-Finally. XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line, but she does own this one.

Emi and Angel- And us too.

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously: **When Angel ended the song, she saw Ed 'out cold'. "Wow, guess all he needed was something to take his mind off of what he was thinking about." "That was a really nice song, Angel." "Oh, thanks Al. Well, I guess I should get some sleep too. Night Al." "Good night."

**Ch. 5 Wrath of the Chimera Girl pt. 1**

-train station at Sylen-

The sun was rising up over the fields. There were thick forests on both sides on the road leading to the town. "Whoa." "It looks real easy to get lost in there if it weren't for the trail." "Yeah." "But any ways, ready to go guys?" "Yeah."

-at Sylen-

It was a small town with a lot of people on the streets, but mainly women. Angel was looking around "Wow, for a small town there's a lot people that live here, huh Ed?" "Yeah, but it's kind of strange." Angel looked at Ed "What do you mean?" "Didn't you notice that there's mostly women around here than men?" "Now that you mentioned it, you're right." Just then a young boy wearing a hooded coat, that ran by Angel, caught her eye. She ran after him. "Angel? Hey wait!" Ed and the others ran after her.

-Angel-

She was far ahead of the Elrics. 'Is it him, is he really here? My brother, Zen?' She caught the boy and pulled off his hood, but it wasn't what she had expected. "huh?"

-Elrics-

They had finally caught up with Angel. They were in a small field on the outside of town at the edge of the forest. A girl, around the age of 13 with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a coat with a dark blue shirt and black pants, was sitting on the ground in front of her. Angel was standing still in front of the girl, trembling. Emi ran up to the girls "Angel what happened?" Angel didn't answer. Emi looked at the girl in front of her, she was just staring at her. She kneeled down to her "Hey, are you alright?" Ed and Al went to try to calm Angel "yeah, your friend just surprised me there." "Do you live here?" "Yeah, my name is Nelly Sylen." "Your last name is Sylen, does that mean that your parents run this town?" "Yes, in fact, my great grand father founded this place." Ed and Al stepped in with Angel "Could you, by any chance, be like this town's princess?" "In a way, yes." "Could you then probably help us find a place to stay?" "Of course, just follow me."

They walked back into town and went into a tall apartment building. Nelly walked up to the front desk "Max, I've got some travelers for you." The tall man, almost as tall as Al, turned and looked at them. "Well this is the oddest group I've seen, a man in armor and three pipsqueaks." Ed and Emi got angry "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEKS?" Angel didn't respond "Ed, Emi, could you not, i'm not really in the mood." Everyone just stared at her.

-later-

Nelly was staying with the group for the night. Ed was walking past the girl's room when he heard soft crying coming from inside. "Huh?" he knocked on the door "Hey, what's wrong?" Angel was the only one in there at the time, Emi and Nelly were in the boy's room with Al waiting for the time to go back out. Angel didn't answer "Can I come in?" "sure." Ed opened the door and saw Angel laying on one of the beds facing the wall. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her and sat by her on the bed. "Why were you crying Angel?" She sat up and sat by Ed. "Nelly reminded me of my brother. Besides her blue eyes, she looked a lot like him. I wish he was here." "I know you really miss him, Angel. But trust me, we will find him, I promise." Then he patted her on the head. Angel lightly hugged him and she began to tear up again. Ed blushed slightly and softly patted her head.

-outside the room-

Emi, Al, and Nelly were listening to the conversation and Emi looked through the key hole. They went back to the room next door. "Do you think brother would confess to Angel tonight?" "Don't know Al. Just give them time. He'll tell her when he's ready." Then they just waited. A few minutes later, they heard a boy scream. "WOAH!" "What was that?" "oh-no" Ed and Angel came through the door "Did you guys hear that?" "Of course we did. I think that would have woken up the whole building!" "Come on, we need to see what's happening."

-outside the building-

Once they were outside, they noticed a boy around the age of 13 being chased by an animal, that looked like a wolf covered with scales. "Hey Nel, stay back and don't move from this spot. Al, can you look after her?" "Sure, brother." Ed, Emi, and Angel charged at the chimera. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his arm. Emi did the same. The chimera was about to pounce on the boy then Angel transmuted a rock wall in front of it, the chimera face planted into the wall but shook it off. It turned it's attention to Angel and charged at her. Emi ran in front of the chimera and kicked upwards into it's jaw; while it was still dazed, Ed kicked it in the stomach away from the others.

"Hey kid, get out of the way." The boy ran to Al and Nel. The chimera growled at Ed and the girls, it charged at Ed and tried to bite him but it bit the wrong arm. Emi punched it in the head, it released Ed's arm and backed away. "BAD DOG!" The chimera growled and ran at Emi. Ed ran at the chimera and tried to stab it but it leaped over him and then turned its concentration to Angel. Emi pushed her out of the way only to get slashed in the arm by the chimera's sharp claws. She fell to her knees, squeezing her bleeding arm tight "Ow. Damn you." Ed and Angel both charged at the beast and a punch in its face and a kick to its side. "Emi, you alright?" "I'm fine Ed, just got scratched." Angel stepped in front of Ed "Go help your sister, I'll take care of him." "If you say so." He ran to help his injured sister; the chimera ran towards Ed.

Angel transmuted a rock wall in front of it and it face planted into it once again. "HEY, DOG FACE. PICK ON SOMEONE THAT'S YOUR OWN KIND!" Angel clapped her hands and slammed it to the ground, rock spikes shot out of the ground under it, stabbed it, and killed it. Ed and Emi were a bit shaken "Whoa." "Never mess with Angel." The spikes disappeared and the dead chimera lay on the ground. "No one gets away with hurting my friends. Huh?" Then the ground under the dead chimera swallowed it and disappeared.

Al and Nel ran to Ed and Emi, the boy followed. "What happened to it?" "Don't know but Tim and Emi are hurt." The four gave questioning looks at Nel "Tim?" "Yeah, he's my friend; his full name is Timothy Rave. He and I have known each other for a long time." The group then looked at the boy; he had dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans with a gash in his arm. Nelly put fingerless gloves on and kneeled next to Tim, she closed her eyes and the transmutation circles on the gloves began to glow as well as Tim's wound. "Wow." "I stopped it from bleeding but we still need to bandage it." Angel pulled out a roll of gauss from her pack and wrapped it around Tim's arm. Nel and Angel did the same to Emi "Thanks Guys." "Well we got some investigating to do tomorrow so lets get some sleep for the night." "I agree with brother. Especially after that." They all went back inside and went to bed.

**Re Read and Review**

**Tune in for our next chapter!**

aka-Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy. needed to help out at my old school for the eight grade graduation, and the day before that I slept in for too long (till 2). Ok and PEOPLE, I NEED SOME IDEAS, IM RUNNIN OUT HERE! Kay bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Wrath of the chimera girl pt2

Me-Yo People!

Elrics, Mustang, and Angel-Welcome back!

Winry-Hello!

Me-Ah, Winry, You're here. You know what this means right?

Winry-Yep! XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line, but she does own this one.

Emi and Angel- And us too.

Me-This is the story that everyone was waiting for; The Chapter where everyone will see what our chimera alchemist is really made of! Sorry if its too short for some people out there, things play out better in my mind. Alrighty then.

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously:** "Well we got some investigating to do tomorrow so lets get some sleep for the night." "I agree with brother. Especially after that." They all went back inside and went to bed.

**Ch. 5 continued: Wrath of the Chimera Girl**

-Angel-

**-Dream-**

"_No, this-this cant be happening." Angel was lying on the ground, bleeding and cuts all over her body. Al's armor was in peaces, Emi was pined to a wall by two steel bars in her shoulders, and Ed was on the ground next to her unresponsive. "No. Emi, Al, and Ed; they cant be dead. NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She started to tear up. A dark figure loomed over her "Face it little girl. They are dead, and all because of you." "You," she glared at the figure and started to make out his characteristics, it was her brother, "no, I know your not him; stop playing around and show me who you really are!" "Tch, your right about that." _

_With that the boy transformed into a young boy around 16, with purple eyes and black hair wearing a black cropped skin tight shirt and short black pants. "You, your not human, what are you?" "Sorry about this, brat. I didn't want it to come out like this." The boy smirked evilly. He put his foot on her head and put so much pressure on it, it nearly crushed her skull. "Envy, quit playing around and finish her off already." A girl, with red eyes and dark brown hair wearing something similar to the boy, appeared behind him. "But that's no fun, Sin." "Just do it now or I'll do it for you." "Fine. Heh." the boy's arm transformed into a vicious looking blade. "No." with a sinister smirk on his face, he swung the blade down on her. "NOOOOOOOO!" Every thing went black. The last thing she remembered was Ed calling her name._

**-Dream end-**

Ed was trying to shake Angel awake "Angel, Angel, 'C'mon wake up!" Angel didn't respond to him she was yelling and thrashing around. Emi did what Angel did to Ed one time, pour cold water on her. Angel shot up and coughed, opening her eyes "What the hell was that for?" They all sighed in relief. "Huh? Wait, what happened?" Ed sat on the bed next to her "It looked like you were having a really bad nightmare." Angel looked down "Oh, y-yeah it was-really bad." She touched her eyes; besides the water, it felt oddly wet. "Huh? Was I crying?" Ed's tone saddened "Yeah, you were. You were also yelling and thrashing around." Emi spoke up "It looks like you saw something terrible." "I don't really remember it very well." "Well, I guess it's best if you didn't."

-Later-

The four alchemists and their two companions were walking toward a mansion "This is where you live?" "Yeah. My father needs to know about what happened last night, I'll introduce you him." Nelly opened the doors for them and it lead to a hall, at the end was a giant living room with book shelves and a giant chandelier. "Whoa!" "DAD, I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT SOME NEW FRIENDS!" One of the doors on the other side of the room opened and a middle aged man, in a business suit with blond hair and blue eyes, walked out. "Nelly, I was wondering when you would be coming home. And I see the three young state alchemists came." Ed looked at him "So, you were the one that called for us?" "Well the colonel didn't tell us." "I'm sorry, but I told him not to tell you for personal reasons. My name is Mark Sylen."

After the intro to each other, Nelly told her father about what had happened the other night. "That's why I called for these three. I was thinking that the attacks were the work of some rebelling alchemists. So to find an alchemist, I asked for help from an alchemist."

-After the conversation-

The group were allowed to look around the mansion. They looked around for anything suspicious. "Hey Emi, you think he was the one responsible?" Nel glared at Ed "HOW CAN YOU SAY THA-" "No Ed, I wasn't picking up any thing from him. Don't worry Nel, i'm positive that your dad wasn't the one, but we need to consider suspects of any kind." "All I know is that my dad isn't the one. He is always busy, and never has any free time when he isn't being watched someone." Then a young lady, with black long hair and green eyes wearing a maid outfit, walked by. Emi watched her walk away. '_That girl, seems really, odd_.' "That was one of our maids. I call her Missy; she is real nice to me, but she has been acting strange since the weirdness started."

-Later-

The five young alchemists went the way Missy went. But at the end of the hall was a dead end. "Great where did she go now?" Angel stepped forward and, oddly enough, she sniffed the wall, "Um Ed? What is your girlfriend doing?" Ed and Angel blushed and turned to Nel. "Shut up!" "Anyway, I think I found out where and who all the weirdness is coming from." Angel closed her eyes and clapped her hands; without her doing or touching anything else, the wall opened up to a longer hallway. The group continued to walk. "Brother, Sis, I have a bad feeling about this." "Settle down Al, this is our assignment and we need to get it done."

At the end of the hall was a door. They opened it and their was a room that was only lit by a few candles and individual light bulbs. It looked like a freak zoo, there were chimeras in cages and transmutation circles on the ground, walls, and ceiling. "Looks like our culprit is here." Missy stepped out of the dark corner of the room. They all noticed a red stone around her neck. Ed, Emi, Al, and Angel gasped at what it was. "The philosopher's stone!" Missy smirked "Yes, the all powerful legendary stone." "Missy, Why did you do it?" Her expression softened. "Because those men were the reason why you came home with injuries and cried every night."

Even though Nelly was the town leader's daughter, some men were very mean to her, saying that she is the reason her mom was dead; like the Elrics, Nelly's mom died because of a disease. She tried to consider attempting human transmutation, but Missy convinced her not to. The Elrics and Ray still didn't understand why she was being abused like that. "I have always relied on my mother for everything. When she died, I felt like I was the one that drove her to her grave." "That's terrible," Angel said, "people shouldn't judge others like that. You couldn't do anything to stop it, and it's not your fault." "Missy, even though they were abusing me, hurting others back more severely isn't right. Just stop, ok?"

She nodded but the chimeras went crazy and broke out of their cages. She lost control over them. When she tried to regain control with her own alchemy, the stone rejected it. Angel quickly grabbed the stone from her, when it was starting to rebound, and threw it at the chimeras. The stone's redound caused a small explosion; when the smoke cleared, the wall was gone but so were the chimeras.

-after they fixed the wall-

Missy apologies for all the trouble that she caused. "That's alright, the good thing is that no one was killed." Mark Sylen thanked them for their help "Thank you. I hope that now people will no longer be attacked by anything." "Your welcome." "oh, Missy. Who gave you the philosopher's stone?" "Um, A girl with red eyes and dark brown hair wearing a skin tight shirt and short pants." Angel's eyes widened. Her nightmare replayed in her mind. Ed looked at her "Angel, what's wrong?" The next thing they knew, Angel passed out. "Angel!"

-that night-

Angel was starting to wake up. Ed ,Al, and Emi were in the room with her. Ed was right next to her "Angel, you ok? What happened?" The dream flashed through her mind again, she started trembling "That nightmare I had, I–I'm scared that it might come true." The siblings looked at each other worried. Angel perked up, jumped off the bed, and jumped out the window. "Angel!"

-Angel-

She ran as fast as she could to Nelly's home. "No, please don't tell me I'm too late." She got there in no time and went into the mansion. She ran to the room Missy had kept the chimeras. When got there, it was exactly what she had hoped not to happen. Nel, Tim, Mark, and Missy were all on the ground hurt but alive. Missy coughed and softly said, "Miss. Ray, run now. Hurry, while you still can…" then she passed out. She nodded and ran out of the room, then something occurred to her _'I cant pick up any evil aura around here. Wait, don't tell me…OH-NO'_ Then she ran out and went back to the hotel as quick as she left, But she didn't since anything there either and she didn't since the Elrics presence either. "DAMN!"

-Elrics-

They had scene the mansion and hurried back toward the hotel.

-Angel-

She started run back to the mansion until she sensed a horribly fermilure presence in a dark ally on the deserted part of the town and quickly turned towards it. It was her brother, or it looked like her brother, "Angel, what's wrong you don't remember me?" "Heh, you are really good at deceiving people huh? You guys were the ones responsible for giving me that nightmare, am I right Envy, Sin?" The boy smirked evilly and red sparks crackled around him. Angel got ready for a fight. "You learn fast you brat." He transformed into the boy from her nightmare and the girl was right behind her, blocking her escape route. "There's no where for you to run now." Then the girl snapped her fingers and chimeras surrounded her and attacked.

-Elrics-

They saw Angel in the ally fighting chimeras and two strange people. "Angel!" Ed got her attention but also the attention of the other girl, she snapped her fingers and a pack of chimeras surrounded them. They managed to defeat some but there were too many. The twins were scratched up with some nasty gashes in them, the chimeras out numbered them and over powered them. The chimeras pinned the three of them to the ground.

-Angel-

She was in worse condition than the twins; she had deep gashes on her torso and limbs, she also had broken her left arm. "Let them go. If you want me, you can have me but leave them alone." Sin stepped on her head "Sorry, cant do that." She snapped again and the chimeras got off of the Elrics but while they were still on the ground, the chimeras went in for the kill. They were too many for them to take on at once, they shut their eyes tight and braced them selves. Angel started to tear up, "NO, STOP, NOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a light and dark aura swirled around her. The two stepped away from her, the chimeras stopped in their tracks, and the Elrics were wondering what was happening to her. Angel grew fox ears and a tail then growled like a mad dog. "Leave them alone" Angel said in a three voice tone, her own, a light voice, and a demonic voice, before going back to her own voice "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" She lunged at the two. Sin snapped and the chimeras attacked her. Sin and Envy fought with the Elrics wile Angel fought with the chimeras. "Damn it. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She finished off all the chimeras with one slash of her claws. Her small body was overflowing with demonic energy.

Sin and her chimeras were fighting with the Elrics and Envy fought with Angel. "YOUR THROUGH!" She was about to kill him, then he transformed into Ed. Angel's eyes widened and she froze. Envy smirked and threw a imperfect philosophers stone at her. It sank into the gash on her chest and her aura turned red; a wave of energy came from her and wiped out the rest of the chimeras. She screamed out in pain and clenched the area the stone sank in. Ed, Emi, and Al stood in their places, not knowing what to do; This gave Envy and Sin the chance to escape. "Ed their getting away." Angel fell to her knees on the ground and yelled out in pain again. Ed had to do something "Never mind them, I'm gonna help Angel." "Ok." Ed ran as fast as he could towards her; when he got close enough, he realized she was crying. "Angel." He kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She raised her head so she could see him. "Ed." She leaned forward and hugged him while she rested her head on his shoulder. He wraped his arms around her and softly stroked her head. "It's alright Angel, your fine now." Her powerful aura calmed and she closed her eyes and passed out in Ed's arms. Al, and Emi walked towards Ed "She passed out from that demonic power surge. Let's get back to the hotel and get some sleep. She should be fine by morning."

-the next day-

The Sylen's and our alchemists were healed by Missy and Angel. Angel had to tie a bandana on her head since her fox ears hadn't disappeared like her tail. On the ride back to East city, Angel sat next to Ed and fell asleap on his shoulder.

**Read and Review**

**and Tune in for our next Chapter!**

Me: Ugh…

Ed: Uh Aka you ok?

Emi: Why are you all red?

Angel: Remember what she said about her Jr. military training?

All: Yeah.

me: That's what happened. I'm tired, my body hurts allover, and I'm sun burned.

Al: So that's the reason you couldn't update sooner.

me: Yeah, and I was whaiting for more reviews. Welp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7 An Alchemists Anguish pt1

Me-*mumbling*

Ed-Uh, Aka, what's wrong?

Me-People aren't reviewing!

Roy-Is that the reason why you weren't updating the story?

Me-Well that's one of the reasons.

Win-What's the other?

Me-I just finished JROTC.

Riza-Since I'm here, does that mean I need to do the disclaimer?

Me-YEP!

Riza-Fine, XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line.

Emi and Angel- But she does own us. As well as our new character

Me-OMG, They are actually going to Central not East city, Damn my listening skills are terrible. I am sooo sorry about that.

Angel- horrendous writer.

Me-*sweat dropped*

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously:** The Sylen's and our alchemists were healed by Missy and Angel. Angel had to tie a bandana on her head since her fox ears hadn't disappeared like her tail. On the ride back to Central, Angel sat next to Ed and fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Ch. 6 An Alchemists Anguish pt.1**

Once they were back in Central, they visited the hospital to check mainly in Angel. Luckily, she was fine thanks to her quick healing abilities. Then their next stop was Headquarters. They went to see the officers first. When they entered the room, everyone was working pretty hard, not noticing them. Hawkeye gave Breada his work. Sergeant Fury was having some problems with a radio. Ed clapped his hands and fixed the old beat up radio, looking good as new now. Fury looked towards them, as did everyone else.

A girl, in a military uniform with black hair and green eyes that was carrying papers to Lt. Havoc, looked and greeted them, "Oh; Ed, Emi, Al, Angel, your back." Angel looked at her "It's good to see you too Yuki Blare." Hawkeye looked at them. "Welcome back, you four." they looked to her. "The Colonel is expecting you." Ed and the girls frowned.

- Roy's office-

Angel was still a bit tired. When they were in front of Roy's door; Angel somehow knocked the door so hard, it fell half way off the hinges. Everyone, especially Roy, looked at her in shock. Angel was surprised herself. "Heh, oops, sorry 'bout Mustang." Roy suddenly yelled at her "WHAT THE HELL DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ANGEL!" Angel ran and hid behind Ed, trembling in fear and shock. Ed looked at her a bit surprised at her reaction then he looked at Roy. "HEY! Lay off on her, Mustang!" He looked at Ed a bit surprised. "She's had a rough night." Emi spoke up "Yeah, a really rough night" Then she and Ed looked at Angel with sympathetic looks. Angel looked towards the ground, looking like she was ready to break down in tears. Roy calmed down "Tell me everything that happened."

-After a long explanation of the fake stones, the chimeras, and Angel's sudden, strange reaction-

Roy spoke "How about asking a biological specialist for help?" The four teens looked at him. "You'd do something like that for us, Colonel?" Al asked. Ed suddenly stood, pointing at Roy  
"Ok what's the catch, you must have something in mind for this!" Roy got mad "Don't question me! I'm doing a favor for you for the Lior and Sylen case! Paying you back is better than me being in dept to you." Then Roy turned to Angel "You are going to fix my door, right Earth?" She looked at him and got up. "Uh, yeah." She walked over to the broken door and fixed it instantly with alchemy. Al looked at the colonel "so what's his name any way?" "The Sewing life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. A researcher in chimera transmutation."

-On the way to Tucker's house-

"Two years ago, Tucker succeeded in the transmutation of a chimera that could understand the human speech and obtained the qualification of State Alchemist." Ed looked at the colonel "Could understand human speech? A talking Chimera?" "Yeah, it seems it did speak, but only a few words. 'I want to die.' That's all it said. It soon stopped eating after that, until it got its wish and died." Angel flinched. They turned to her, she was staring at the floor. "Angel? What's wrong?" "The poor thing was in pain."

-At Tucker's house-

They got to the Tucker estate, and it was huge! Roy rang the bell, as the teens were staring at the house in awe. "That's a big house." said Ed. Roy called to them, "The doors over here." They ran over to the door. But then a shadow came over Ed, which was the shadow of a huge dog  
it piled on Ed, and laid on him "B-Brother?" Al said. "Ed? You down there?" Emi asked taunting him a bit. Ed looked up at his sister, "Shut up. How would you like it if a dog was sitting on you?" Angel just looked down at Ed and giggled.

Then the doors opened and a little girl in a pink dress and her long brown hair in two braids. " Daddy look. A lot of guests!" her father, Tucker, came beside her "Nina, this is why you must keep the dog on his leash." Ed moaned, still under the dog.

-Inside Tucker's house-

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ever since my wife ran away, the house has been like this..." he said, giving them each a cup of tea. They were in the dinning room. Ed, Al, Emi, and Roy sat next to each other, and Angel sat on the end of the table closest to Ed still with the memory of what happened to her still fresh in her mind. Tucker sat across from them.

"It's nice to meet the three youngest state alchemists in history. As you know, I am the sewing life Alchemist Shou Tucker. What can I do for you?" Roy answered "They are interested in biological transmutations, you see. So they would like to take a look at your research, if you would allow it." "Of course. But if you want me to show you what's up my sleeves; then you three need to do the same." The three young alchemists looked at him for a moment. Then Angel took off her bandana and her ears popped out. Tucker looked at her surprised, Ed and Emi took off their coats and revealed their automail arms; and then they told Tucker their story.

-After an explanation-

"So, Angel is half chimera and the Elrics tried to bring back their mother when they were only ten. You kids really had a rough past." Then the room became quiet. Then tucker stood and spoke, "I don't know if it'll be any use to you, but I will show you my laboratory."

-in the lab-

They went to his lab, seeing the creatures he made in the past years. Seeing them made the girls become a bit tense. Seeing them and hearing their cries hit Angel hard. "Whoa." The boys were amazed what was on the shelf. "In the field, I am said to be the authority figure when it comes to chimeras. But actually, it's not going that well for me." Angel was obviously a bit scared. One of the Chimeras growled when she looked at it. It tried to slash her with its claws. She backed up a bit avoiding contact, but bumped into Ed in the process. He could clearly see that the chimeras were making her very uneasy; he held her hand letting her know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, "Just follow me and don't look at them." He tied her bandana across her eyes so she didn't need to look at them. For the rest of the time that they were in there, Angel nervously clung to Ed's arm calming hr down a bit; and the chimeras also became calmer.

-in Tucker's reference room-

When Ed stopped walking, Angel slid her bandana above her eye so she could see. She was amazed at the sight in front of her, a huge room with dozens of huge shelves all filled with books on Alchemy "Wow, and I thought that I had a lot of books." "This is my reference room. You can check whatever you want." tucker said. Angel let go of Ed's arm so they could look around. Ed went to a shelf at the back and Al followed but went to a different shelf. Emi went to a shelf on the far right while Angel went to one that was closest to her on her left. They all took a book and started reading. "I'll be going back to my work. I'll send someone to pick you up in the evening." Ed was so into the book, he didn't hear Roy. The others acted the same. "Their concentration is impressive. I doubt that they know that we're still here. Prodigies do exist."

-A few hours later-

Angel was reading through the books as if it was being read to her. Ed was on the ground reading at a normal pace as was Al. Emi was mainly looking for main ideas.

-Al-

Al saw Tucker's daughter Nina peeking around the shelf looking at him; but when he turned to look at her, she ducked behind the shelf. Then a couple seconds later she peeked out again only this time she stepped out from behind the shelf and gave him a big smile.

-Emi-

Emi was so concentrated on her book; she didn't hear anything besides her mind reading the book back to her.

-Ed and Angel-

Angel came over to him with two books she got from her shelf and gave one to Ed. A few minutes later, her little fox ears twitched. Ed noticed her sudden odd movement, "What's wrong Angel?" "Listen." They were both quiet. "Is that laughing?" They looked at each other and walked over to where Al was. They saw Al playing with Nina. Angel smiled because she thought it looked cute. But what Ed thought was a different story "AL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

-Emi-

Ed's yelling was enough to get her out of her trance. She rushed over to see what happened.

-With the others-

Angel realized Emi walking up to her and realizing what was going on. Al looked at Ed "Nina looked like she wanted to play." Nina looked towards Angel and realized her fox ears, that she forgot to hide. "Big brother can you put me down?" Al put Nina on the ground. Nina walked over to Angel and Angel bent down. Nina looked at her ears in amazement; Angel realizing this tilted her head enough for Nina to touch them. "OH. Big sister has doggy ears!" Then Nina just started to pat Angels head like a dog. Angel smiled and carried her. '_Having someone treat you like a dog for this reason is rare, considering that I'm part fox.'_ Emi also smiled and Nina laughed. Angel looked at Ed "Aw, lighten up Ed, taking a brake now and then wont hurt any one." "Well if you haven't noticed, we didn't come here to play horsey and doggy." Emi spoke up, "Speaking of doggy, Ed, you should look out." "Huh?" Then a shadow loomed over him. Alexander, the giant dog, landed on top of Ed for the second time that day. The girls laughed, and Al just looked down at his brother. Nina spoke "Alexander says that he wants to play too." "See Ed, even the dog agrees with me." "Woof." Alexander barked. Ed lifted his head from the ground "That's what you want huh?" Then he stood "You've bested me twice dog, but play time is over. I WILL NOT LOOSE THIS TIME. I, EDWARD ELRIC, WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU!" The dog ran away and Ed chased after him "YOU MAGEY MUT, GET BACK HERE!" Nina laughed, the girls and Al smiled and sweat dropped.

Me: Sorry it took so long for me to update, hopefully I'll get the second part don by tomorrow.

Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Al: We hope you enjoyed it.

Emi: And tune in for our next one.

Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**

Me: Yeah, and I was waiting for more reviews. Welp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8 An Alchemists Anguish pt2

Me: Hello my fellow fanfic viewers. And of course to all of my reviewers.

All: Welcome back.

Nina: Hello!

Alexander: Bark!

Me: Oh Nina you're here, and you brought Alexander too. You know what to say right?

Nina: Mm-hm. XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line.

Alexander: BARK!

Emi, Angel, and Yuki- But she does own us.

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW! (Alexander: BARK!)

**Note:** My stories will now have the characters POV/point of view. Mainly my OC's POV.

**Previously:** Nina spoke "Alexander says that he wants to play too." "See Ed, even the dog agrees with me." "Woof." Alexander barked. Ed lifted his head from the ground "That's what you want huh?" Then he stood "You've bested me twice dog, but play time is over. I WILL NOT LOOSE THIS TIME. I, EDWARD ELRIC, WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU!" The dog ran away and Ed chased after him "YOU MAGEY MUT, GET BACK HERE!" Nina laughed, the girls and Al smiled and sweat dropped.

**Ch. 6 An Alchemists Anguish pt.2**

-Emi-

Lt. Havoc came to pick us up and he saw Ed underneath Alexander for the third time today. "Chief, I'm here to take you home. Uh, what are you doing down there?" Ed lifts his head up "Let's just say that I'm taking a brake from a hard day of work." Angel and I helped Ed up. Tucker walked in "After all that, you must be 'dog' tired." Ed gave a nervous smile. Tucker laughed "Why don't you come again tomorrow?" Nina looked at me and Al "You'll come again tomorrow?" " Don't worry, we'll play more tomorrow, Nina!" "Really?" "Yeah!"

As we were leaving tucker's house, Nina waved bye to us. Ed was moping as he walked out because he was, once again, beat by the dog.

-The next day at tucker's-

We were all sitting together with books piled around us. Nina stayed and watched us.

"Your mom left two years ago?" Al asked "Daddy said she went back to her family." "I see..."  
"But, Nina." I said to her "Doesn't it get a bit lonely, living in such a big house with just your dad?" she shook her head "No, it's fine." she hugged Alexander "Daddy's really nice, and he got Alexander for me too" Angel and I smiled. "But lately, daddy's been in his lap. So it's kind a bit lonely." me and Angel looked at each other. Ed look to Nina, then closed his book. We looked at him. "Ed?" I asked. He stood and started to stretch "Ah, my shoulders feel sore." "How about working out a bit, Brother?" Al said. Ed smiled "That's a good idea." I knew what he was doing. I closed my book and got up "Hey, let's see if you can beat Alexander this time, Ed."  
I saw Ed give a weird smile, then pointed to the dog "Hey, dog!" The dog responded with a bark  
"Looks like you could use some exercise." Al closed his book too "You too, Nina." Nina smiled.

-Outside-

-Angel-

We left to go outside to finally have fun and take a brake from all the reading. Nina rode on Alexander like a horse and chased Ed around the yard. Ed turned the tables when he turned his hand into a toy like thing and then he chased the two around the yard. I smiled at how Ed was acting with Nina, it reminded me of how all of the kids in my neighborhood use to play with each other while me and my brother just watched them from a distance. Al and Emi were standing by me watching.

Then I and Al played with Nina while Ed and Emi were chasing each other around the yard. Nina played hide-and-seek with me and she slid down Al's back like a slide. We were all playing and laughing until we heard a thud. We turned around and saw Alexander on top of Ed, and Ed and Alexander both on top of poor Emi. She tried desperately but failed to get the two heavy loads off her back. She was already gasping for air, "Ed…Alexander. Really. Heavy. Cant. Breath. Both. Crushing. Me…" Ed tried to move but Alexander was too heavy for him. Al and I sweat dropped. "Oh boy."

-Later-

-Emi-

We went back in the house after playing, and Tucker explained to us what happened with his wife, and their lives before his exams.

"Our life before I became a state alchemist was terrible since we were so poor. My wife couldn't stand being so poor anymore and then left. By all means, I need to pass the evaluation to keep all this, if I don't then we'll have to go back to how things were before and I really don't want that to happen." Nina looked at her dad "You'll do fine daddy. And if they do say no then I and Alexander will growl at them until they say yes." Al looked to her "You tell 'em Nina." tucker smiled at his daughter "Nina...How about you and Daddy play tomorrow?" Nina looked to her father and smiled brightly "Really?" "Yeah." "Yay!" she jumped into her father's lap "Alexander! Daddy says he's gonna play with us!" Ed, Angel, and I smiled at seeing Nina so happy.

-The next day-

We arrived at Tuckers house, the sky was filled with dark clouds and we heard the soft rumbling sound of thunder. I looked up, Ed followed my gaze "There's a storm coming." "Yeah, we should leave early incase it starts to rain." We rang the bell but no one answered. _'Something's not right here.'_ Since no one was coming, Al just opened the door and went in, "Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for letting us come again today!" but no one answered. "Huh?" Angel poked her head through the small space between Al and the wall "Hello? Mr. Tucker?"  
I and Ed peeked in. The house was dark and quiet, too quiet. By now, Alexander would have already been on top of Ed. We walked in and looked around for anyone.

'_There's diffidently something that's going on here that we weren't notified about and...' _"I don't like this one bit." Then my brothers and Angel looked at me. Ed was the one to respond to my comment "Why is that?" "This is getting really strange. First, no one answers the door yet it's unlocked. Second, if the door is unlocked then their should be someone home but its way too quiet. Finally, if Tucker were to have gone somewhere he would at least tell us he wont be home and to come back another time but if he is home then where's..." Angel cut in "He's diffidently home, I can sense him."

We continued walking down the hall while the boys were calling for Tucker or Nina as an attempt to get some kind of response. Then after a while, we stopped in front of Tuckers lab and went in. We found him in the middle of the room kneeling down. "Mr. Tucker, there you are." "Ah, you're here." he looked over to us and his glasses reflected the light "I did it. She's perfect. A chimera that can understand human speech."

-Angel-

We walked in to get a better look. The moment I got a good look at it, the poor thing looked really sad to me. Its head was low. It had light brown hair and white fur, had a dog like body shape to it. But, like Emi said, something didn't feel right. _'Wait, if Tucker is here, then where is Nina and Alexander? Nina or Alexander would have been at the door once they knew we were here.'_

"Just look." Tucker kneeled next to it, or her as he said "Listen dear. This person is Edward."  
She looked up at Ed " That person…Ed..ward..." "Yes. You said it!" "Wow, its really speaking!" Al exclaimed. Emi looked at Ed "It actually talked." Tucker petted her head as a praise. "Now I will have no problem with the examination. I can't believe I couldn't see it right in front of me. The last one was too old to adapt." I looked at Tucker from the last comment. What did he mean by that 'it was too old to adapt'?

Ed kneeled down and smiled at it, I kneeled next to him and Emi bent down a bit to get a closer look. "Ed...ward." She looked at us and tilted her head a bit. "That person…Ed..ward... That person…Ed..ward..." Just then, I picked up a familiar sent from the chimera. I then recognized the sent and my eyes widened. _'Don't tell me he…'_ What the chimera said next was the answer to my question. "Big brother Ed." All three of us were shocked that those words came out her mouth. _'How dare he.'_

We stood up. "Mr. Tucker...When did you receive your State qualification?" Emi asked. "Let's see...That would be two years ago." "When did your wife disappear?" I asked. "That was two years ago too." "May I ask you one more question?" Ed asked tucker "Where did Nina and Alexander go?" Ed glared at Tucker, Al gasped realizing it too. Tucker sighed "I hate prodigies like you three, too damn sharp."

Ed completely lost it. He lunged at Tucker and pined him to the wall. "Brother!" Al called to Ed. So that's how it really is! You did it! Two years ago, you used your wife! And this time, you used your daughter and dog to transmute a chimera! It's because there are limits to experiments with animals, right? It sure gets easier when you use a human being!" "I don't know why you are so upset. This is what we do. We test and perfect things, trial and error. Everything comes with a price." Emi snapped easier than a twig, "Shut up. Nothing you say can rationalize this." "You've been playing around with human lives. That was your own family, you bastard!" "A human life?" Tucker laughed "Yes, a human life! But look at yourself! Your limbs, your sister's arm, and your brother...These are the results of you playing around with 'human lives.' Oh and let's not forget about our little chimera alchemist. The scientists that made you a chimera, they're just like me. It's all the same!" I growled at him. "It's not the same!" Ed shouted as he punched him in the face, making his glasses fly off but Tucker just laughed. "We are the same, you and I!" "We're not!" "Yes, we are! You had the possibility before your eyes, so you tried it, even knowing it was a taboo!"

Ed punched him again, and over and over again. Seeing Ed like this, scared me. This isn't the Ed I know, this Ed was completely out of control. I didn't like to see Ed upset, Especially like this. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him to stop. I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around him "Ed, please stop, just stop it already, it won't do any good." He stopped and looked at me, and I couldn't hold it in any longer; I let go of Ed and turned away from him, I was so scared and so sad from what happened that tears started to drip down from the corners of my eyes. I hid my face so he wouldn't see me cry again; I managed to hold back most of them and I wiped away the rest that were still dripping down my face.

Then I felt something soft brush against my leg, I looked down and saw Nina looking at me and softly whimpering. She turned and tugged on Ed's coat to get his attention "Big brother, don't hurt daddy." Then she turned her head to me and Ed followed her gaze "Big sister was crying." Ed had just realized tear drops starting to slowly roll down my face again. he gave me a look as if saying he was sorry. I took a step towards him and hugged him tightly while I whispered to him "Taking your anger out on someone by hurting them won't do anyone any good at all." Like he did before, Ed softly pated my head to try to comfort me. Then Nina turned to her dad "Daddy…does it hurt daddy?"

-Emi-

After what Tucker did to her, Nina still cared about her dad. A little while later, Al and I went out of the room and Nina followed us. She sat in front of us and Al kneeled down and put his armored hand on her head "I'm sorry, even with all our power, we cant change you back. I'm sorry." "You said you would play with me. Can we play now?" Seeing Nina like this got me thinking, she looked so sad and in pain, is there really nothing we can do to change them back, nothing we can do to help them? Just hearing her say those words made me want to cry too. Just then a tear managed to escape and roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and patted Nina's head. "We're really sorry, we cant do anything to reverse what has already been done." Nina looked at me "Big sister Emi, can you play with me?" I felt the tears welding up in my eyes but no tears managed to fall._ 'Even with all of our knowledge and the power of alchemy, there is really nothing we can do to reverse what has already been done. What's done is done; there is no one and nothing that anyone can do to change the past. Nothing that we can ever manage to do.'_

-Angel-

I looked to Nina, _'the poor girl.'_ I could tell that Al and Emi were taking it hard like Ed and I did. I could sense the sad aura that they were giving off. I turned to Ed "What…are we gonna do now…?" He sighed "...I...don't know..." Then we turned to Tucker and heard him muttering to himself staring at his pocket watch "I made…I made it just in time...I passed…Now I can still be a State Alchemist..." Is that all he cared about. I growled, my light brown eyes turned to crimson red and my small canines grew out, then I walked over to him and kicked his watch out of his hands, it landed a few feet away and he crawled to it. "Is that all you care about? Passing the examination, and not your own daughter? You're a sick monster." I turned and started to walk away from him until he spoke "You're calling me a monster? Well at least I'm still a human, unlike you. You are a monster yourself; a chimera that, can lose control at any second, is capable of killing anyone at any second without thinking twice of who the person even is." I stopped and what he said made my heart sink, because that nearly happened to me the last time. "And when that happens, you may never know who you might kill next; you might even end up killing Ed without even realizing it."

That did it. That made me snap like a strand of hair. I growled like a mad dog and in a split second, I was right in front of Tucker and held him by his collar "You don't know when to shut up do you?" I raised my free hand, leveled to my face, and my nails grew sharp like claws "Go on, keep talking about me like that," by now I scared Tucker so much that if scaring people to death was easy done as said, he would have been dead before I finished my last sentence "And I'll kill you right now." I knew that I was close to loosing it this time because I could sense how much I was beginning to scare and worry Al, Emi, and Ed yet I didn't really care. All I cared about right now was making Tucker pay for everything he's done. I raised my hand above my head and swung it down, but it never made contact with Tucker. Ed grabbed my wrist at the last moment and stopped me "Angel, stop. Killing him won't do anything. Remember, that's what you told me." His voice softened on the last sentence. I glared at Tucker for a moment then closed my eyes. I slowly let go of his shirt then I stood up, Ed still had a firm grip on my wrist just incase I try to attack him again. I calmed myself and as a result, my claws went back to normal, my canines shrunk, and my eyes were no longer red. Ed let go of my wrist, I turned and walked away from Tucker as Ed glared at him "Bastard. You're lucky that we refuse to kill. If not, I would have let Angel finish you off." Then he turned and followed me out of the lab; but when he saw Nina who asked for us to play, I could have sworn that I saw a small tear run down the side of his face.

-Later-

-Emi-

We were outside of Headquarters, where Roy and Hawkeye were. They were leaving. The four of us sat on the steps. Ed's knees were huddled close to him, and he dug his head into them with his arms wrapped around them. Angel sat next to him, Al sat one step lower than Ed, and I sat next to my younger brother. I was looking down at the wet cement steps, watching the small ripples they made on the soaked stairs. I slowly closed my eyes and flashbacks of Nina, Alexander, and the four of us playing together started playing through my mind like some kind of a play. I felt the rain drops landing on my face and rolling down my cheeks like the tears that I refused to cry. I was keeping myself from crying and all this time I had forced the tears back, I couldn't hold them back any longer and felt them overflowing from the corners of my eyes.

"If there is such a thing in this world as an act of the Devil, this case would be an example of it."  
Hawkeye said. "The Devil huh...But State Alchemists, when ordered to, must act and take human lives without question." Roy said, continuing "As far as dealing with human lives is concerned, Mr. Tucker's actions and poor standpoint aren't all that different." Roy and Hawkeye came down the steps "And, you have chosen this path, being fully aware of this path. And you, knew ever since you join the military two years ago." I heard them stop "Right you three?" None of us bothered to answer. "You will come upon cases like this in the future." he said as they continued down the steps "You might even have to get your own hands dirty. Are you going to act like this every time?" I was the first to speak "We may have god like powers, we may play god, we may even be cursed as devils for these powers, or we may just as well be called dogs of the military. But even with all of our power, there are some things in the world that we can't ever possibly accomplish." They stopped again and turned to me. Ed knew full well about what I was talking about "But there is a possibility for us to get our bodies back to normal. Even though, we aren't devils or even gods. Just human." Ed stood "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" Hawkeye and Mustang continued down the stairs. Ed looked down and shut his eyes "We are only pathetic tiny humans, who couldn't even save a little girl.

Later that day, Tucker and Nina were killed by a dark skinned man with an X shaped scar on his face, as we will later find out.

Me: Sorry it took so long for me to update again.

Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Al: We hope you enjoyed it.

Emi: And tune in for our next one.

Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**

Me: Yeah, and I was waiting for more reviews…and I just started summer school.

Others: …

Me: Welp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9 Rain of Sarrows

Me: Hi Everyone! I'm finally back on the story.

Emi and Ed: It's about time!

All: Welcome back.

Havoc: Why am I here?

Me: to do the disclaimer

Havoc: Oh, alright. XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line.

Emi, Angel, and Yuki- But she does own us.

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously:** "But there is a possibility for us to get our bodies back to normal. Even though, we aren't devils or even gods. Just human." Ed stood "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" Hawkeye and Mustang continued down the stairs. Ed looked down and shut his eyes "We are only pathetic tiny humans, who couldn't even save a little girl.

Later that day, Tucker and Nina were killed by a dark skinned man with an X shaped scar on his face, as we will later find out.

**Ch. 7 Rain of Sorrows**

-Ed-

-Dream start-

_"Mom! Mom!" I ran into the garden by our house where mom was._

_"What's the matter, Ed?" she asked, as she turned from collecting tomatoes.__  
_

_"A present." I showed her what I made from alchemy. "I created it with alchemy"__  
_

_"You did? Just as expected from dad's child." she kneeled down and patted my head. _

_"Thank you. Your really incredible, Ed. Being able to create such splendid things...But..."__ s__he suddenly dropped the tomatoes. I looked to the ground then to her.__  
_

_"You couldn't create me properly..." It was that thing that was created that night. I stepped back in fear.__"Big brother!" I looked, it was Nina and Alexander, but they tuned into a chimera "Let's play!"_

_-Dream end-_

_-Emi-_

I looked at Ed. He sat up on his bed and looked at me. I could tell that he had a really bad dream, I could see it in his eyes.

"Brother?" Al looked at Ed concerned, Ed just looked away.

"You had a bad dream, huh." Angel said in a soft, gentle tone; she looked at him, worried.

"You ok Ed?" I asked as I sat next to him on the bed; he didn't answer, he brought his left leg towards him and just held on to it.

-Angel-

We got dressed and followed Ed to HQ. We were right outside Roy's office, Ed wanted to know what would happen to Nina and Tucker. Ed was about to knock but stopped when his hand was right in front of the door. Me and Al looked at Ed, worried. Then I heard someone approaching the door and looked back towards the door. When the door opened, Hawkeye and Yuki were standing in the door way holding their coats.

"Oh...is something wrong?" Hawkeye said to us with a surprised look on her face.

"Not usual to see you four up so early in the morning." Yuki said as she looked down at Ed.

"Well, I wanted to know… what will happen to Nina and Tucker?" Ed said as he lowered his head, the two of the women had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Tucker was scheduled to be striped of his qualification as a state alchemist." Hawkeye said with a serious look.

"But, their both dead." Yuki said as they turned to leave.

"What?" Al said in shock.

"D-dead…" my voice cracking a bit; Ed was speechless.

"How?" Emi asked.

"You were going to find out sooner or later. So I'm just telling you now: They were murdered." Hawkeyes said as she and Yuki started to leave, putting their coats on and we followed close behind.

"Why? Who did it?" Al asked.

"We don't know, we were just heading over to crime scene." Yuki answered.

"We're coming too." I said sternly.

"No. You shouldn't." they both said.

"And why not?" Ed was getting mad; then we stopped as they both turned around and looked at us.

"You don't have to see this." Hawkeye said with a serious look.

"Just stay here." Yuki commanded as they continued to leave.

I looked at Ed and held his hand. He looked at me and I looked back at him with a sad look. _'Theirs nothing we can do about it Ed.' _we walked outside into the rain and sat down somewhere, we were to depressed to even bother getting out of the rain. I felt like crying but I wasn't able to, none of us were able to cry, so the sky cried for us. I sang softly as I stared at the sky; the rain fell on my face and rolled off like real tears. _'Nina, I just hope where you are now is a better place than here.'_

"_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING"_

-Roy-

Me, Hawkeye, Blare, Hughes, and Armstrong were at Headquarters in the hall. Huges and Armstrong were telling me Hawkeye and Blare of who they think killed Tucker and his daughter. This killer, Scar, targeted and killed more State Alchemist than even I knew.

"Brigadier General Gran? We're talking about the number one man with weapon creation through alchemy, and anti-troop martial arts?" I asked surprised.

"It just means this guy is _that_ much more trouble." Hughes sighed "I won't say anything bad. Keep your guard up and your head down for a while. It's also me asking you as your best friend. You to Yuki and Armstrong. Around here, the only famous people are Tucker, Armstrong, Yuki, and you, right?"

"Oh-no." I suddenly realized it. '_The Elrics and Ray.'_

-Emi-

The rain was pouring down heavily. The raindrops were falling on and soaking me, yet all I could feel was the cold. Everything was silent, except for the rain and Ed suddenly speaking.

"Alchemy is about knowing the laws and the flow that exists within matter, breaking it down, and rebuilding it. This world also obeys laws, and flows with it's cycle. People dying is also part of this flow. Accept the flow." Angel and I looked at him, he weakly smiled "Heh. Teacher nailed that into our heads, didn't she? Yet all this time I thought I understood what it meant...But I didn't truly understand. That's why we transmuted mom. And still, i'm trying to think about what I can do for something that can't be helped."

" …" I lowered my head and sighed.

"Oh Ed." Angel said in a soft voice.

"I'm an idiot. I didn't even grow up the slightest bit."

"Don't say that Ed. It may not look like it, but you really have grown. More than I even have." I said to him with my voice softening on the last part.

"No. I thought the rain would...wash away some of the gloom...But every single drop touching my face is depressing me even more." he said as he looked up towards the dark, gloomy sky.

-Angel-

I looked at Ed. I have never scene him like this before, seeing him like this makes me feel even worse. He lowered his head; I sighed and looked to Al.

"Since I no longer have a body, I can't feel the raindrops touching my skin. It feels lonely and painful...I really want to return to my original body, to become human again. Even if it's something that can't be helped, something that opposes the flow of this world." Al said as he looked up.

I could feel someone else's presence right next to me. I slowly lifted my head up a bit so I could see who it was. He was a tall dark skinned man with silver hair, he wore a white shirt under a yellow jacket and long black pants, and he also had on sunglasses. But what was really odd about him was that he had a large X shaped scar on his face. I wasn't thinking at the time, my mind was blank.

"You three. Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric. Halfmetal alchemist, Emily Elric. And Earth alchemist , Angel Ray. Am I right?" he said to us.

We looked at the man with blank expressions. I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. When I came to my senses, I realized that he was about to grab Ed. He and Emi were still out of it, so me and Al needed to get them out of the way fast.

"Sis!" Al pulled Emi away.

"Ed!" I tackled him out of the man's reach.

Me and Ed landed on the ground with a thud. I turned around and the man was coming back at us. Ed clapped his hands and used his alchemy to make a concrete box around the man that would stop him from attacking.

"What the hell was that about!" Ed said in a surprised tone.

Unfortunately, the thick hard box wasn't able to contain the man for long. The wall in front of us crackled with blue light and exploded. The container had a giant hole in it and the man looked down at us. I was able to see his eyes through the lens of his glasses; the look in his eyes froze me in place. There was so much anger in his eyes and it was scaring me to a point where I couldn't move a muscle.

"Let's go guys, run!" Ed grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as he ran.

-Emi-

We were making our way down the stairs when the man crashed through the wall and landed on the lower part of the stairs.

"I wont let you get away!" he said.

He slammed his right hand on the stairs and the stairs under us collapsed. When we started to fall, Al and I grabbed on to the ledge of the stairs but Ed and Angel couldn't.

"Brother!" Al grabbed on to Ed's left leg.

"I Gotcha' Angel." Ed got a hold of Angel's hand and she held on for dear life.

I looked back towards the man and he put the same hand on the wall next to him. My eyes widened realizing what he was doing and I looked up. The stairs crackled with alchemic energy and the rest of the stairs that we were holding on to fell apart. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. We landed on the stairs beneath us. He was coming back at us again.

"Guys, grab on!" Ed commanded as he clapped his hands and the ground beneath us moved away from our attacker.

However, he easily destroyed it just like the wall and stairs. As it broke apart, we landed on a down hill street. Ed tumbled around a bit until he was able to gain some traction with his feet. We ran as fast as we could but when I looked back, the damn guy was still following us. What did we do to make this guy want to kill us.

"Gah! He's still following us!" I yelled to no one in particular as we were all still running for our lives.

-Angel-

"C'mon Ed, RUN FASTER!" I yelled out to Ed who was running right in front of me.

"I'm running as fast as I can. Damn it, what's wrong with this guy?" said Ed, as we kept running "Making enemies isn't really-well-" he frowned "Never really avoided it. But still there's no reason for him to try kill us!"

"AHH! HE'S GAINING ON US!" I screamed when I looked back.

We took a sharp turn into an ally, but then noticed alchemic energy going through the walls. The walls fell apart, making a pile of rubble blocking our way. We saw the man once the smoke cleared.

"Who are you? Why are you coming after us?" Ed asked.

"If there are "makers" Like you, then there are also "destroyers." he said.

"So you want a fight, huh." I said as I transmuted two long kunai knives and a couple smaller ones I could use for later.

"Bring it!" Ed and Emi said as they transmuted daggers.

We got ready to fight. Ed and Al stood in front of me and Emi. Then the boys charged at him.

"You've got guts, but" then he moved and the boys ran past him. "Too slow!" he said as he touched Al's armor and his entire right side was blown off.

"Al!" we were shocked.

Al fell to the ground. _'Alphonse, you're not dead, are you?' _I was once again frozen in place.

-Emi-

"A-al." I said as I looked at my younger brother's broken armor.

"It's empty." the man said as he looked at Al.

"You Bastard!" Ed charged at him, his weapon ready to attack but he grabbed Ed's right arm.

"ED!" me and Angel called out.

He tried to do the same to him like he did to Al. But Ed fell back, out of the ally into the street. Scar followed.

"Automail. I see. Naturally, "Body destruction" wouldn't be able to break it."

Me and Angel ran over to Al. Ed turned his arm into a blade, with his coat now off.

"Brother, don't! You should run-" Al called out to Ed.

"You idiot! How could I run, leaving you and the girl behind." Ed yelled back

"So you join your hands to form an array to perform your alchemy. I see."

Ed charged at him again but he caught Eds arm.

"So first I'll destroy this accursed right arm of yours." he said as he touched Eds arm with the same hand he used to break Al and Eds arm was blown to pieces.

Ed fell to the ground. He was now helpless, without his other arm he wont be able to perform any alchemy. I glared at the man and charged at him.

"Emi don't!" Angel said but I just ignored her.

"Sis, No! Don't!" Al called to me.

"Stay away from HIM!" I screamed about to stab him.

He turned around and caught my arm I held my dagger in then lifted me off the ground.

"Since you are his twin, I assume you also have automail." he said as he did the same to me like he did to Ed.

I got back up and tried to punch him in the face but he caught me again. He punched me in my gut really hard, I coughed up a bit of blood and then blacked out.

-Angel-

Emi stopped moving, then the man threw her to the side like a piece of trash.

"Emi!" Ed called to his sister hoping that she would respond.

"NO! SIS!" Al called out but she still didn't move.

"E-Emi." then I saw the man turn back to Ed "Ed." tears welled up in my eyes.

I stood up and slowly walked out of the ally. Al looked at me.

"Angel." Al said to me.

My head was low, and bangs casted a shadow over my eyes. I clenched my fists, my canines grew out, and my tail showed. I walked over to Emi and checked her pulse.

"Angel!" Ed and Al called to me.

"Emi's still breathing, she just blacked out." I said as I stood up and faced the man.

He looked at me suspiciously. My dark aura formed around me, I growled at the man, and I looked up at him with my glowing red eyes. I pulled off my bandanna and tied it around my neck. Then the man faced me.

"No one" I began as the dark aura faded "Hurts my friends, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I stated.

I raised my arm to the side and my claws shot out. I glared at him for a moment then charged at him. When I got close to him, he was about to use his alchemy on me but that wont work for him this time. I was right in front of him when he lunged at me, I smirked. I disappeared right before he could land a hit on me. He became surprised and I could tell that Ed was too.

"What the-where did you go?"

"Looking for me?" I said in a sweet voice.

He looked up. I was right above him. I pulled my arm back to my face and trusted my claws forward. I was only able to graze his shoulder a bit. He tried to kick me but I did a back flip and landed a few feet away from him. I went at him again and disappeared again but this time I wasn't above him. He looked up and expected to see me but didn't.

"You hoo~ I'm over here." He looked behind him and I kicked him a few feet back so I was in front of Ed.

I looked at Ed who was surprised at my sudden change. I flashed him a quick smile then I went to being serious. I looked at Emi who just gained her consciousness but still a bit hurt. I looked back at Ed and he nodded. I looked back at the man as Ed ran to help Emi. I attacked again but he had it coming this time. He quickly grabbed my left wrist so I couldn't use my claws. I tried to stab him with one of my kunai's but he grabbed my other wrist too.

"I have you now." he said coldly

"Angel!" they cried out.

"Oh-no." my eyes widened with fear.

"Angel! NO!" they yelled, it was too late to do anything.

He squeezed both of my wrists and I yelled out in pain. My claws turned back to normal and I dropped the kunai. Then he used his alchemy on my arm, but unlike Ed and Emi, I don't have automail. I saw the blue energy and pain shot throughout my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed out in pain that was all I could do, I couldn't use alchemy or reach my weapons. But then something happened. I saw a red glow and the man let go of me out of surprise. I fell to the ground, bleeding and badly hurt. I opened my eyes and realized I had a strange crimson red aura twisting around me. I didn't know what it was but clearly it doesn't heal wounds.

"What are you?" he asked as he glared at me.

A sudden gun fire rang out. We all looked to where it came from.

"Enough! You sure did a good job rampaging around here, Scar!" I turned seeing Roy Mustang and the military

"Mustang…?" I just stared at them

"Damn it you bastard!" Emi yelled at Mustang.

"If you were gonna show up ya could have got here before Angel nearly got her arm blown off!" Ed yelled at him as well.

-Yuki-

I looked at Angel and I was shocked at what I saw. Her lower left arm was covered in blood. But what really shocked me was that she had pointed dog-like ears and a tail, her eyes were red instead of there usual light brown color, and she had a red light surrounding her that was hardly visible.

-Roy-

"As a murderer behind the serial killing of State Alchemists, I place you under arrest." I said to him.

He stepped away from Angel and looked at me.

"Alchemists change the original shape of things to other shapes. On God's behalf, I shall bring you down judgment! If you intend on getting in my way, I shall get rid you too."

I smirked and handed Hawkeye his gun, catching her off guard.

"Don't interfere in this." I told her.

"Colonel Mustang, wait!" she said to me, but I just ignored her.

-Yuki-

"Colonel!" I called to him but he didn't listen to me, as usual.

I sighed and shook my head in frustration.

"He's a goner." I said to Hawkeye and she ran after him.

Havoc gave me a confused look.

"What? I sure ain't the one to keep that idiot in check." I smirked and crossed my arms.

-Roy-

I walked towards Scar.

"Mustang? The Flame Alchemist? I would have never thought you would come by yourself to our judgment." he stepped away from Angel and started running towards me "This is truly an auspicious day!"

I kept walking and put my gloves on.

"So you know who I am, yet you still challenge me? Bad decision." I snapped but only a puff of smoke came out.

I suddenly then fell to the ground, as Scar missed me by an inch. I was knocked down by Hawkeye, and she started shooting. He jumped back and hid by an ally way.

"Hey Hawkeye, what's the big deal!" I yelled at her.

"You know as well as I do that you are useless on rainy days, please stay back!" she said.

How could I forget. I lowered my head completely depressed. Yuki giggled at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's kinda hard to get a spark in this weather." Havoc said.

-Angel-

Ed and Emi were already right by me. We sweat dropped at Roy's stupidity.

"Baka!" I said as Ed and Emi looked at me confused.

"It's Japanese for idiot or stupid." I cleared it out for them.

"Ah." They responded.

"You being unable to use your flames is to my advantage, Alchemist! All those who hinder my mission, every single one of you, I shall kill you!" the man, now known to us as Scar, said.

"Just try!" Major Armstrong was beside Scar.

Scar jumped out of the way before Armstrong could punch him down into the ground.

"A new comer?" Scar questioned.

"You managed to dodge my blows. Not bad Scar, not bad at all." he pulled him arm out of the ground "You said you would kill all of us? Then you shall first defeat me!"

Havoc and the others rushed over to help us. Yuki wrapped a bandage around my wounded arm.

"Are you guys alright?" Havoc asked.

"Does it look like their alright? The twin's automail are in pieces as well as Al, and Angel looks like she stuck her hand in a box full of razor blades." Yuki snapped at Havoc.

"Who is he?" Ed asked a bit worried.

"He's the one who killed Mr. Tucker." Havoc answered.

"What?" the twins stared at Scar.

"Well I think its clear to see how he did it. His alchemy is capable of destroying any thing with ease." I stated.

Armstrong and Scar continued fighting. Scar kept dodging Armstrong's attacks. In the process, they were destroying the street!

"Major watch what you are doing!" Havoc yelled

"We don't destroy the city do we?" Yuki added

"What do you mean? Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create, that is the law of this universe!" he yelled back as he removed his shirt.

Ed put his hand over my eyes so I wouldn't need to see the Major in his annoying shining moment.

-Yuki-

I sweat dropped seeing what he was doing at the moment.

"Did he have to strip?" Riza said in annoyance.

"He's completely insane." Havoc said.

"Is this really the necessary time to do that Major?" I asked.

"Well of course Lt. Blare, it is always necessary." He answered.

"Lt. Blare? As in Yuki Blare, the Snow alchemist?" Scar looked at me but kept fighting Armstrong.

The two's fight went on. Armstrong couldn't land a blow on him, I put my gloves on _(they are similar to Roy's, but they had a different kind of circle. I am never useless, rainy days are to my advantage, and I can use my alchemy as long as there is any kind of moisture around me. And there is always moisture around me) _and waited for the right timing. When Armstrong had him trapped, he jumped back, instead of giving a blow to him. Hawkeye shot at him but kept missing. That was my cue; I put my hands on the ground and momentarily froze Scar's feet to the ground. That gave Riza the chance to graze him a bit. His glasses came off and we were able to see his eyes. They were red.

"So he's an Isvalan. That explains how he knows me and Roy." I said.

"It seems I'm surrounded."

"Don't you make a move. You can't get away from-" Roy was cut off by Scar blasting the ground below him, escaping into the sewers.

-a few moments later-

"Oh, is it over now?" Huges said right behind Mustang.

"Lt. Col. Huges, where have you been?" Armstrong said.

"I thought it would be best if I laid low." he said

"You didn't think about maybe helping us out!" Mustang asked angry and annoyed.

"Of course not! A normal man like me, shouldn't hang around with a pack of you sudo-humans! Its bad for my health!" He said.

-Angel-

"Al...Alphonse!" Ed and Emi quickly ran to Al in the ally.

"Hey, Alphonse! You okay?" Ed asked.

"Al?" I walked over to them.

Suddenly Al punched his brother, catching me, Emi and the officer's off guard.

"Why didn't you run when I told you, you IDIOT?" Al yelled at his brother.

"If I left then you could have died!" Ed yelled back.

"That's why you're an idiot!" Al yelled back and threw another punch at Ed.

"But why? If I ran away alone, you might have gotten killed, wouldn't you?" Ed said rubbing his face where Al hit him.

"I might not have, right? Going out of your way to pick death, that's what idiots do!" Al yelled back.

"Don't use "idiot" too much towards your older brother!" Ed said annoyed.

"I'll say it as many timed as I have to!" Al answered back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yelled and punched them both hard on their heads.

All the officers stared at me. Emi took a step away from me. Ed, Emi, and Al looked at me with shock written all over their faces. I was panting, and glared at them. I lowered my head.

"I… I'm sorry you guys. It's my fault. I thought that with me being a chimera, I would have a chance to beat him…b-but, I was wrong. I nearly got killed, and he could have killed you guys too." I looked up with tears dripping down my eyes and I fell to my knees crying.

"Angel, don't cry." Emi said.

"It's really, our fault too so don't cry." Ed patted my head.

"I- I'm not crying because of that," I lifted my arms up a bit in front of me, my fist that I punched Al with was red "I'm crying because my arms are hurting since I punched you guys… Ow, ow, ow. Damn it, it's hurting worse than I thought it would." I said with a small grin and rubbed my fist.

Ed, Emi, and Al looked at me and laughed a bit. I laughed too, since I made a dumb mistake of my own, punching hard metal at full force and hitting a hard headed boy with an injured arm. Al looked back at Ed and put his right hand on Ed's shoulder.

"By living on, surviving, and study more about alchemy, we might find a way to return to our original bodies, or maybe even to help girls like Nina." we nodded, then Al's arm fell off.

"Ah great! My right arm fell off!" Al said annoyed and Ed sighed.

"We really are a mess huh." Ed said with his head low. "Looks like we belong in a junk yard."

"Yeah." Emi said.

"But we're still alive." Al said.

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"That means that we need keep on moving." Ed looked at us, we nodded.

-Roy-

"Looks like I came across an extra spatial freak show." Huges said.

"Yeah, heh sorry." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone upstairs about this. Looks like you got your work cut out for you." He said back.

-Angel-

The sun shined through the gray clouds. I was glad this was over. Riza came over putting her military coat over Ed's shoulder. Havoc did the same for Emi, Yuki helped me up, and Armstrong helped Al. Me, Emi, and Ed were strait out idiots, but we're all still alive.

-Roy's office-

-Emi-

"They were a population of the East who held Isvala as a unique and absolute creator God. Even after they were annexed by our country, conflicts did occur in some parts, but...13 years ago...With the incident of a military officer shooting an Ishvalan child by mistake, things escalated into a civil war. Riots called forth riots, and soon the civil war would extend to the whole East Area. After 7 years of conflict, the order given from the military brass was...The Isval Massacre. Numerous State Alchemists were dispatched to the field as human weapons. And State Alchemists brought forth remarkable war feats. Hence, as a survivor of Isval, this man's revenge has righteousness to it." Roy explained to us.

"That's ridiculous." I stated.

"How is there any righteousness or anything to revenge involving strangers? He's just concealing his ugly feelings of revenge by claiming he's acting on God's behalf, and acting all high and mighty about it." Ed said.

"But it is a fact that came looking for us just to get his revenge on the military. We all need to watch our backs and make sure we don't get killed." We looked to Roy "Next time he comes for us, we'll crush him."

"Sir." the officers saluted to him.

"Ed, Emi, Angel, Al. What are you going to do at this point?" Huges asked us.

"We're just gonna keep moving on." Ed said.

"But first, we need to get our arms restored." I spoke up.

"Let's not forget that we also need to fix Al once you do." Angel added.

"We got no choice, it's time to see our mechanic." Ed said to us.

"Right!"

Song: Kesenai Tumi by Nana Kitade

Me: By far, this is my longest chapter. And longest story I have ever written, even what I do for school is shorter than this.

Ed: At least you updated the story.

Emi: Yeah.

Me: My viewers have been waiting and I decided to make this one Extra Long! Though I didn't expect it to end this long…Oh well.

Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Al: We hope you enjoyed it.

Emi: And tune in for our next one.

Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**

Me: Again, sorry it took so long. I was busy with simmer school.

Every one: Sure You Were.

Me: I was! Welp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	10. Chapter 10 Road of Hope

Me: Hi Everyone!

All: Welcome back.

Me: Everyone. I would like to introduce all of you to our guest speaker for this chapter. Say hello to the _Devil'sEyeAlchemist13,_ also known as, Kaede.

Kaede: Hello everyone.

Me: You know what to do.

Kaede: XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters, the guest speakers, or the story line.

Emi, Angel, and Yuki- But she does own us.

Angel: And our new character.

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously: **"Ed, Emi, Angel, Al. What are you going to do at this point?" Huges asked us.

"We're just gonna keep moving on." Ed said.

"But first, we need to get our arms restored." I spoke up.

"Let's not forget that we also need to fix Al once you do." Angel added.

"We got no choice; it's time to see our mechanic." Ed said to us.

"Right!"

**Ch. 8 Road of Hope**

-Angel-

-On the train-

We were at the train station on the train to Resembool. I sat on one side while Ed and Emi sat across of me. There was a knock on the window and we looked out.

"Yo." Said Hughes.

"Hey." Said Yuki.

Ed opened the window "Lt. Colonel Hughes."

"Yuki." I looked at her.

"The guys at Eastern Headquarters said that they were too busy to come." Said Huges.

"So we're here to see you off instead." Yuki added.

"That's fine with me, but...why is the Major...?" The Major was sitting next to me.

"It's only natural you'd get an escort. Getting attacked by Scar in both your states wouldn't be too pretty, would it?" Huges said.

Ed gripped his right sleeve of his red coat and I looked down at my bandaged arm.

"Just accept the Major's Kindness." Huges said.

"Just grin and bare it." Yuki said.

Ed, Emi, and I sighed.

"Children don't need to be reserved." Said the Major.

"Shut up! We aren't children!" We yelled.

"Anyway, did Al get on?" Emi asked.

"Of course." the major answered.

-Al-  
-In the back of the train-

The cart was full of sheep. Al was in a crate since part of his armor was broken. He was in the middle of the horde, surrounded by sheep.

"Bah. Bah, Bah." the sheep were all crowded in the small cart.

"Uh…"

-Back up front-

"I thought he might get a little lonely without some company." he said as he sparkled.

"OUR BROTHER ISN'T SOME SORT OF FARM ANIMAL!" Ed and Emi yelled at him.

"Poor Al." I said as I sweat dropped.

The bells rang, meaning it was time head off.

Hughes and Yuki gave a salute.

"Well guys, take care. If you ever happen to stop by Central again, come say hi." he said.

We saluted back to them. The train finally left the station. It was soon sunset. I looked at Ed and then to Emi. _'Please trade seats with me, Emi.'_ Emi looked at me for a moment and got the message. She smiled and stood up to switch places with me. Now I sat by Ed and Emi sat with the major, at least she didn't mind. A few hours later, we both fell asleep.

-Emi-

I looked at Ed and Angel and smiled. _'Aww, they look so cute together like that, I just hope Winry doesn't get jealous.'_ I thought to myself while staring at the two sleeping blonds. Angel's head was leaning on Ed's shoulder and he leaned on her head.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that Miss. Rey could have been you and Edward's younger sister." the major said to me.

"Heh, yeah. We do have similar characteristics to each other." I said.

It was true. Angel did look a bit like us; we all have blond hair, she has a similar eye color to ours, and she acted a bit like us too. And all this, is natural about her, no influences or changes from us. I went to sleep soon after.

-Morning-

-Angel-

The next morning, Ed had to wake me up. That's when I realized that I fell asleep on his shoulder. I never slept with a boy before except for my twin brother, and that was when I was only up to 4 then we slept separately. I lightly blushed and got up. I noticed Armstrong looked out the window. He got up, looking out more, crushing poor Emi in the process.

"Dr. Marcoh!" he yelled out, Ed and I looked out as well and Emi was crushed against the window. "You're Dr. Marcoh, aren't you? It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" the man turned around and looked towards us. He showed a terrified face, and ran off.

"Uh…" Emi squeezed herself out from between the major and the window then gasped for air "Huh. So who was that major?"

"Someone you know?" Ed asked.

"He's a talented alchemist, who used to reside in Central. He was studying how to apply alchemy to medical treatment. But he had been reported missing after the civil war in Ishbal."

"Well, let's go see if we can catch up to him." I said as I got out of my seat.

First, we went to get Al and then we went after Marcoh. We got off and walked around the town asking for Dr. Marcoh. People kept thinking that we meant Dr. Mauro. We finally got a few leads. Thankfully, the last person gave us the address to his home. When we got their, Emi and Ed walked ahead up the steps with me, Al, and Armstrong close behind. Ed knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Huh?" Emi said.

"Let's just go in." Ed said as he opened the door only to find that Dr. Marcoh was pointing a gun at his head.

"Ed!" I jerked him and Emi out of the way the second that he shot.

"Why did you come here? Are you here to take be back?" he said.

"Please calm down, Doctor." major attempted to assure him that we didn't mean him any harm.

"I don't want to go back there anymore! Please, let me go!" but he wasn't listening.

"No, you've got it all wrong! We just-"

"Then did you come here to seal my mouth?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as Ed and Emi looked at each other.

"Don't act dumb! I know exactly why your here!"

"No we-"

"You can't trick me!"

Armstrong sighed, and then suddenly threw Al at him.

"I'm asking you to please calm down!"

"ALPHONSE!" we yelled out in surprise.

-After a long explanation-

We finally got Marcoh to calm down. We found out the reason everyone thought we meant Mauro, he changed his name. So that the military would never find him. We sat at the table; Al was on the floor next to Emi, Ed sat between me and Emi, and Armstrong sat next to me. We talked and then he mentioned something that caught our attention. He said that he didn't want to kill any more people than he already has to create the philosophers stone.

"You know how to make a philosophers stone?" Ed asked.

"You need to tell us how to make one!" Emi said getting a bit excited.

Then we all became silent for a moment. Marcoh looked at me.

"You are a chimera, aren't you?" he asked me.

I untied my bandana and showed him my ears.

"Yeah." I answered.

Then he looked at Ed and Emi.

"So, I see that you three broke the taboo." then he looked at Al. "I'm amazed. You were able to affix the soul of a human being. You just might be able to create a perfect Philosopher's Stone."

Ed and Emi smiled at each other.

"Then can-" Ed was cut off by Marcoh.

"I can't show you the data." He said.

"What?" we said surprised.

"But!" Emi began.

"We need it to get our bodies back to normal!" Ed said.

"You mustn't!" he just replied.

Ed and Emi glared at Marcoh hard, I just remained calm. _'Their must be something really horrible about this if he doesn't want to tell us.'_ I thought to myself.

"That is the Devil's research. You'll see Hell if you study It." he said harshly at us.

"We've seen Hell Already!" Ed and Emi snapped at him.

Marcoh looked at them shocked. Then he looked at me.

"I've seen, and been there. It's all the same to me." I said calmly to him.

"Sorry. Please, leave..." He said.

It was no use, we decided to leave. Ed was disappointed at this, I don't blame him. Emi tried to remain calm. As we walked down the steps, Ed looked back. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked to me, and we continued back to the train station.

"Hey, you guys were really ok with this?" I asked the twins.

"It was incomplete, but we could have taken the stone by force." Armstrong said.

"We would have wanted to, but." Emi said.

"We don't want to steal the only support the people in this town have in order to get our body's back." said Al.

"It wouldn't be right if we did. Just taking something for ourselves will never be the right thing to do." Ed said.

I just smiled at them. Then our train finally came.

"Hey Major?" Emi said.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"What about you? Don't you have to report Dr. Marcoh to Central?"

"The person I met today is a doctor by the name of Mauro."

Me, Emi, and Ed smiled. The major was too good of a soul to report Marcoh. We were about to get on until.

Hey!" we looked over, it was Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh?"

He pulled out a piece of folded paper

"This is where the data is hidden."

Ed took it

"If you still feel you won't regret discovering the truth, take a look. You may be able to reach the -real truth that is beyond truth...No...This is unnecessary." he said.

As he turned to leave, he looked at us.

"I hope that you four get back to normal." he said with a smile.

Armstrong saluted him, me, Emi, and Ed bowed with respect.

We finally got back on track. When we got on, we got Al to sit with us. I sat next to Al as the other two sat across from us. With Ed's arm gone, I helped him open the letter.

"What does it say brother?" asked Al.

"National Central Library, 1st Branch." Ed said.

"Really? That's it?" I asked.

"Yup, that's all it says." Emi said as she also took a look at the paper.

"Makes sense. A forest would be an ideal place to hide a tree, after all. There are enough books in there to last several lifetimes." guessed the major.

"We can find a clue to getting the stone here." Ed smiled at us.

"Yeah, and we will." I said.

But for now, our next stop will be Resembool! We finally made it to Resembool. And just in time to get Emi and Ed's arms fixed! Ed wanted to rush and hurry back to Central. He really needs to learn to relax for once. When we made it to Winry's home, Den was barking happily to greet us. I saw an old woman, must have been Winry's grandmother.

"God, what happened to you three?" she asked.

"A lot." Emi said with a nervous smile.

"We're going to need your help again." Ed answered.

Armstrong placed Al down, to greet Winry's grandmother.

"This is Major Armstrong." he shook her hand as Ed introduced him.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Pinako Rockbell."

Then she looked over to me.

"Hello, my name is Angel Rey." I said as I also shook her hand.

"Huh, Rey is your last name?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Do you by any chance know a boy named Zen Rey?" she asked.

"…Y-you know my twin brother?" I asked.

She smiled and turned towards the house.

"Zen! I believe your sister is here!" she called out.

I looked towards the house and a boy with a red shirt and black long pants that looked just like me, except with shorter hair came out. I stared at him for a moment then ran to him. I then tackled him into a hug and took a good look at him.

"Zen, it really is you!" I said as I hugged him again.

"Angel, you're ok! Well besides the fact that you are a chimera." he said as he took my bandana off.

"Yeah." I said with a smile as my fox ears twitched a bit.

-Emi-

I looked at Ed and we smiled.

"Angel finally found who she had been looking for." Ed said looking back at Angel.

"She looks so happy." I said.

"I know I haven't seen you two for a while, but Ed has gotten smaller than Emi." Pinako said to us.

"Granny, you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say you've gotten taller than last time Ed." Ed said in an insulted tone.

"But why would I say something so very untrue?" she said.

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU YA MINI HAG!" Ed yelled at her.

"Incoming." I said as I took a step away from Ed.

"Huh?" he said confused.

Then a wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit Edward hard on his head. I looked toward the house and I saw who we came here to see. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black halter top with blue sweat pants and a blue bandana on her head and gray jacket tied around her waist, was standing on the upstairs porch and looking down at us.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call before you come back for matinence!" she called out.

"WINRY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ed yelled back.

She laughed "Welcome back!"

"Yeah."

-In the house-

-Angel-

"OH NO!" Winry squealed upset when she saw Ed and Emi's broken Automail.

"Yeah it's a little smashed up." Ed said.

"A little smashed up, a little. Ed did you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this." she said.

"It's basically the same but in smaller pieces." Ed said.

Winry punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. She turned to Al.

"Don't tell me. You a little smashed up too Alphonse? What the heck have you three been doing?" She said.

"Hmm." Al just hummed.

Winry kicked Al and he was on the floor next to Ed. Next, she turned to Emi with an angry aura surrounding her.

"I'm so sorry Winry! I tried to avoid it, but I had to help! ... Please have mercy…" Emi said as she bowed on her knees.

"Kiss up." Ed said.

"Shut up." Emi said back.

"You idiots, you need to be more careful."

We explained that we needed to get to Central right away. They seemed to understand, but Winry was still pissed at Ed and Al.

"I see. So you want to return to Central as soon as possible to get that data, eh?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah. So, I want you to fix us up as quick as you can." Ed said.

Pinako check his feet, to see if they were the same hight.

"Hmm, looks like I was wrong. You've grown an inch since we last saw you. I'll need to adjust your leg, too, and not just your arm."

I was just watching them with my brother. Winry needed to do three all-nighters to get it done on time. Surprisingly, the same went for my brother.

"Winry taught me a lot about making automail. I know enough to help her make one of the twin's automail." he said to me.

"Oh." I said in response.

A few minutes later, Winry came over to me and started a conversation on what happened since Zen showed up here.

"I know where you two came from." she said to me.

"Oh, I'm guessing that Zen told you." I stated.

"Yeah, we talk a lot about that kind of stuff at first. When I got use to him staying here, I taught him how to make automail just in case something like this happened." she said as she looked toward Zen who was talking with the twins, my guess, about what has been happening since I joined up with them.

"So… you have a crush on my brother?" I asked her.

"HUH?" she turned towards me and started to blush.

"Hehe, Aw, you do like him." I said in a playful tone.

"Well, you have a crush on Ed!" she said a little to loudly.

I looked at her in disbelief. Everyone in the room stared at us. Winry, realizing that she just yelled it out for the whole world to hear, covered her mouth. The only people that knew about this were me, the Elrics, and Winry. I just stood up and walked out of the house.

-Emi-

I looked at Winry. She had a guilty look on her face. Everyone was quiet and still for a moment then went to do some work. Armstrong went out back to get some wood for the fire place, Pinako went to get the supplies ready, and Winry and Zen did the same. I looked at Ed.

"Should we go look for her?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Lets go visit mom's grave while we're at It." he answered.

"We'll be back later Al." I said to my younger brother.

Den followed us. Ed brought a bouquet of flowers for mom. Along the way, we met some of our old neighbors. They were very nice, teased us now and then a bit. We asked them if they saw Angel, and they told us they haven't seen any one but us passing by recently.

"Where could she be?" Ed said.

"Huh?" I stopped suddenly.

Ed stopped too "Hey Emi," we were both quiet for a moment.

"You can hear that too?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he answered.

We were hearing soft humming coming from somewhere. Den started walking towards the sound and we followed. He stopped near a tree on the side of the road near the cemetery. We all remained quiet as we walked closer. When we were close enough, we saw Angel sitting on a high tree branch facing the cemetery. We stayed out of site and listened to her sing a small part of a song.

"_I don't know what words I can say_

_The wind has a way to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep a silent lullaby_

_I pray for a reply_

_I'm ready._

_Quiet days calms me_

_Oh serenity._

_Please tell me_

_Ohm what is it they say._

_Maybe I'll know one day._

_I don't know what words I can say_

_The wind has a way to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep a silent lullaby_

_I pray for a reply_

_I'm ready."_

Me and Ed smiled at each other. Then we saw Angel stand on the branch.

"What do ya guys think? Sounds good?" she said.

"How long have you noticed us here?" Ed asked her.

"The whole time." she said as she jumped down from her perch on the tree.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm absolutely fine." she said with a smile on her face.

"Why did you leave the house?" Ed asked.

"I just felt a bit embarrassed by what Winry said. She did shout it out loud enough for everyone to hear ya know." she said with a light blush.

"That's nothing to be upset about." I said to her.

"Just be glad we're here and not some place that is highly populated like East HQ." Ed added.

"Yeah. You're right. When we go back I'll need to apologize to Winry for running out on her like that." she said.

"C'mon. We were about to go see someone we would like you to meet." I said.

-Angel-

We walked into the cemetery and stopped in front of a grave that was marked as 'Trisha Elric'. I looked at Ed and Emi. They told me about what happened when they were kids. What happened to them sounded similar to what happened to me and my brother, only my childhood was much worse.

"Is this your mom?" I asked as I looked at the grave.

"Yeah." they both said.

"Hello, my name is Angel Rey. Your three kids have been very nice to me ever since we met a few years ago. We look after each other like family. It's nice to meet the person that brought these three into our world." I said somewhat formally.

"She would love you, Angel." Ed said to me.

"Heh, you think so?" I asked blushing a bit.

"Absolutely." Emi said.

"Hey Angel. Why don't you sing a song?" Ed said.

"Oh, sure.

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces_  
_There's a dreamy world up there_  
_Dear friends in higher places_  
_Carry me away from here_

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_  
_'Cause your flight is about to leave_  
_And there's more to this brave adventure_  
_Than you'd ever believe_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
_'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye_  
_As you race the wind and take to the sky_  
_You take to the sky_

_On the heels of war and wonder_  
_There's a stormy world up there_  
_You can't whisper above the thunder_  
_But you can fly anywhere_

_Purple burst of paper birds this_  
_Picture paints a thousand words_  
_So take a breath of myth and mystery_  
_And don't look back_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
_'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye_  
_As you race the wind and take to the sky_  
_(Take to the sky)_

_There's a realm above the trees_  
_Where the lost are finally found_  
_Touch your feathers to the breeze_  
_And leave the ground_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
_'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye_  
_As you race the wind and take to the sky_  
_You take to the sky_  
_(You take to the sky)_

_You take to the sky."_

A few minutes later we left the cemetery but we didn't head back to the house.

"Angel, you don't need to come with us, you can go back to the house." Ed told me.

"No, I want to go with you guys." I said.

"Alright." he said.

The next place we went was to their use-to-be home. They told me about this too, the reason they burnt down the family house.

"So, this is all that is left of your home huh." I said sadly

"We burnt it down when we left to join the military." Emi said.

"We did it so we wont be able to turn back, and to remind us that we no longer have a home to return to." Ed added.

"But you do have a home." I said as they looked at me. "Unlike me and Zen, you have other people who are waiting for you here. You have Winry and Pinako waiting here for you." I said.

We smiled at each other. It was getting late and we decided to head back to the house. When we got back to the house, the twins received an unexpected greeting.

"Oh Edward, Emily Elric!" Armstrong said crying anime tears and giving the twins a bone crushing hug. "What love for you to attempt human transmutation to bring your deceased mother back. What unyielding love for you to sacrifice your arms to bring back your brother's disembodied soul. What determination for you to burn down your own house to make sure there was no retreat." Then he took of his shirt "Come you two. Allow me give you two this comforting embrace." he said as he hugged them again.

"No stop!" they both screamed.

I walked over to Winry

"Uh, hey Winry. Listen, I-" Winry cut me off.

"I'm sorry about earlier." she said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said

"I didn't mean to say it that loud."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for running out like that. Just having other people hear that was a bit embracing, that's all."

"It's alright. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah. So do you forgive me?" I said as I extended my hand to her.

"Of course. But do you forgive me?" she said as extended her hand towards me.

"Absolutely." I said as we shook hands.

"But seriously, do you like Ed?"

"I don't know, do you like my brother?"

"Heh, well, yeah."

"Well, it's the same here."

-Three days later-

Ed and Emi's automail were finally finished and they were about to connect their automail. Winry was connecting Ed's arm and Pinako did his leg while Zen did Emi's arm. According to them, connecting the nerves was the worst part about having automail.

"Ready?" said Zen.

"One." Winry got ready.

"Two." Pinako did the same.

"Three." they all turned at once.

"Ah!" Ed and Emi yelled.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"Of course it is." Zen said as he tightened Emi's arm causing her to yelp in pain again

"Well, we won't have to deal with this pain once we get the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed said.

"That's too bad. You were a real money-spinner." said Pinako.

"Ah!" he yelled, as Pinako worked on his leg.

"Yeah. There's no need to go through the trouble of getting your limbs back." Winry said.

"Ahh!" he yelled again, Winry worked on his arm.

"And besides, what's wrong with this? The smell of oil, the groaning of bearings. This beautiful form that was designed based on human engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are! My automail." said Winry a bit dramatically.

"Crazy gear head." Ed said.

"You're lost without me alchemy freak." she responded.

The twins got up and stretched out their automail.

"How is it?" Zen asked.

"Feels a lot better now." Emi said.

"Yeah feels great." Ed said.

"Thanks Winry, Pinako, brother." I said.

"We raised the ratio of chromium this time so it would be more resistant to rusting." Winry explained "But that makes it less durable, so don't overuse-" but Ed and Emi were already out the door "Hey! Listen to me!"

"Al, sorry for the wait!" Ed said.

"Now that we are done, let's get you fixed." Emi said.

I followed them outside and helped them take out Al's peaces.

"Will you be able to fix him quickly?" asked Armstrong who was now with us.

Ed stood up "Yeah. There's a trick to it, though."

Emi took Al's armor head of, to show the blood seal

"This seal right here, is the medium that bonds Al's soul to the armor." Emi said.

"So we have to make sure we don't mess up. We also need to keep that protected more." Ed said.

"Who's gonna do it?" Emi asked Ed.

"I will." he said.

Ed clapped his hands, and slammed them on the ground. With in seconds, Al was back together again.

"How's that?" Ed asked.

"Much better." Al said.

"So, how about a little exercise." Emi said.

"I'm in." I said.

We sprawled for a while. When we were done, my brother went to have a private talk with Edward.

-Ed-

"So, you like my sister huh." Zen said.

"Well, yeah. I mean she has been with us for a few years now. So we are like friends." I said.

"No, no. I mean do you like like my sister." he said.

"Oh. That like." I said.

"You're blushing Ed. So I'll take that as a yes." he smirked and crossed his arms.

"So what if I like her. She's a nice, strong, protective, smart, and understanding person. She is also a good singer and really talented too." I said crossing my arms.

"I know she is. I also know that she can be very sensitive, somewhat naïve, reckless, and too aggressive at times. And I'm guessing that she hurt her arm from the fight that you had with the man that destroyed you and your sister's arms." he said like he knew what was happening.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"Angel told me how you two broke your automail." he said as if every one knew.

"Oh."

"If I was her older brother, I would argue with her decision. But she is my older twin so I wont argue with this. She is old enough to make her own decisions without my help anymore. But if any thing worse happens to my sister, I will send you to hell. Got that?" he said with a dark aura forming around him.

"G-Got it…" I said a bit shaken.

"Good." he said as he turned back to normal.

'_He's just like his sister…'_ I thought to my self.

-Later that night-

-Angel-

"He's sleeping with his belly out, again." said Al.

Ed was asleep on one side of the couch and Emi slept on the other

"Al, some time I think that you really are the older brother." I said

"You could be the older sister Angel." Zen said to me.

"Someone needs to keep these boys in place. You can give that job to a girl and it will happen." I said.

"Isn't that the truth." said Winry as she placed a blanket over Ed then Emi.

"How old are you kids now?" Pinako asked.

"I'm fourteen, these three are fifteen." Al said.

"He's so short, the same age as me, and they call him a human weapon? Look how defenseless he is right now." Winry said.

-Zen-

"Thanks a lot, you two." Al said suddenly.

"What's this formality all of a sudden?" Winry asked him.

"You've always welcomed us as family. I'm really thankful of you two." Al said.

I noticed that Angel fell asleep, her head laid on her arm and she was sitting on the floor between Ed and Emi.

"Now Angel is sleeping. I've never seen her so relaxed before." I said with a smile.

"They might not say it, but I'm sure brother and sis feels just like Angel right now too." Al said.

"Al.." Winry said.

"Thank you." he said.

We all smiled.

-Early the next morning-

-Angel-

The next morning came, the sun was about to come up. We had to get to Central, so Ed woke up very early. We were outside, saying good-bye to Pinako.

"Thank you for everything, Pinako." I said bowing.

"No trouble. Just keep those boys from danger. You too Emi."

We nodded "Will do."

"Thanks for everything, Granny." Ed said.

"Sure."

"Huh? Where's Winry and Zen?" Al asked.

"They haven't slept for the last few nights, so I bet they're still sleeping. Want me to go wake them up?"

"Nah, don't worry about It." said Ed. "She'll just keep on ranting about maintenance and all that stuff. Later."

"My brother deserves his rest." I said.

When we were about to leave.

"Hey, you four."

We turned back to Pinako.

"Stop by for a meal every once in a while, will ya?"

"We will." l answered.

"Coming to a place so deep in the mountains just for a meal?" Ed joked, Pinako smirked.

"Ed, Emi, Al, Angel." we looked up and saw Winry and Zen waving to us.

They both looked very tired.

"Have a safe trip..." Winry said.

"And take good care of my sister Edward!" Zen called out.

"Zen!" I started to blush.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to lose anyone else! I promise that I'll do all I can to keep her safe!" Ed called back.

"You better Elric!" Zen said.

"OK! Well! We should get going! Bye Guys!" I called out to them.

We waved to them and left.

-Zen-

I went downstairs to help Winry clean up. We put the tools away and moved the boxes. Then I saw a screw on the table with a label on it. I picked it up and walked over to Winry.

"Uh, Win. I think you missed a piece." I said showing her the screw.

We looked at each other.

"Whoops." she said as she scratched her head.

I wont be surprised if we will get a phone call from Edward soon.

Songs:

Melfina's song

Take to the sky-owl city

Kaede: This is longer by six more pages than your last chapter.

Me: Yup. 21 pages on Microsoft Word.

Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Al: We hope you enjoyed it.

Emi: And tune in for our next one.

Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**

Kaede: We have something new here.

Me: A poll for who you think is the best couple in the story so far.

Kaede: Here is the list

**Ed x Angel**

**Winry x Zen**

**Havoc x Yuki**

Me: That's all that I have for now.

Kaede: If you review this and the story, and depending on Aka's choice,

Me: You can be my next guest speaker for the next chapter.

Kaede: You know what to do now.

Me: Since this is my last week in summer school, I may update a bit more often.

Kaede: I will be the co host for this story so I can make sure that this runs smoothly.

Me: And I will hopefully keep her sanity in check.

Kaede: I don't know if I should be offended or grateful to that comment.

Me: I didn't mean for it to be an offence.

Kaede: And hopefully I wont be.

Me: Whelp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	11. Chapter 11 Hidden Truths pt1

Me: Hi Everyone!

All: Welcome back.

Kaede: Our guest speaker for this chapter is _CC-R2000_ who was the first person to review the last chapter.

CC: Hi everyone!

Me: You know what to do.

CC: XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters, the guest speakers, or the story line.

Emi, Angel, and Yuki- But she does own us.

Yuki: And our new character.

All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Previously: **"Ed, Emi, Al, Angel." we looked up and saw Winry and Zen waving to us.

They both looked very tired.

"Have a safe trip..." Winry said.

"And take good care of my sister Edward!" Zen called out.

"Zen!" I started to blush.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to lose anyone else! I promise that I'll do all I can to keep her safe!" Ed called back.

"You better Elric!" Zen said.

"OK! Well! We should get going! Bye Guys!" I called out to them.

We waved to them and left.

**Ch. 9 Hidden Truths**

-Library in central-

-Angel-

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at the scene in front of me.

We just got to the National Library in Central only to find that it had been burnt down.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Ed shouted.

We went in to see the damage.

"It's completely burned down." said Ed, as he tried to pick a book and it turned to ashes.

"Man, this is a real disappointment." said Emi.

"Major Armstrong!" we turned there were three officers behind us, a man and two women.

"Oh, if it isn't Second Lieutenant Ross, Second Lieutenant Shannon, and Sergeant Brosh. What is it?" Armstrong asked.

"Our presence here was ordered by Headquarters." said Lieutenant Shannon.

"You were ordered to report to HQ immediately." said Sergeant Brosh.

"The two of us are to take over the escort of Mr. Edward Elric, Miss. Emily Elric, and Miss. Angel Rey." Lieutenant Ross said.

-In the car-

Second Lieutenant Shannon drove. Emi sat between Ed and Al, I sat across of Ed and next to Second Lieutenant Ross.

"This is in regards to the library case. But, it seems that there's someone who is acquainted with the materials of the First Branch." Sergeant Brosh said.

This got our full attention.

"Although, she was fired..." Lieutenant Ross said.

We sighed. Sergeant Brosh stared at Al.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked him.

"Oh no. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" he said.

The three siblings looked at each other.

"It's a hobby." They said.

Brosh and Ross looked at each other and whispered something like "A hobby what kind of freaky hobby is that Lieutenant?" "Who are these kids any way?"

"Hey guys the scenery is nice isn't it?" said Emi changing the subject.

"Yeah it is." said Ed and Al going along with it.

We got to our destination: Sheska's apartment building. When we went in, there were piles of books everywhere.

"Whoa! What in the world happened here?" Ed said.

"I can't believe that someone is actually living here." Said Brosh moving along the side wall.

"Sheska! Are you here?"

We walked down a hall between tight spaces of books. Ed and Emi were having no trouble at all getting through since they were 'you know what'. It wasn't that hard for me to get through either, since I am only one inch shorter then Ed. Al was behind, having some trouble. He stopped, we noticed and turned to him. He pointed down a narrow way. I looked through the space and there was a mountain of books in the middle of the floor, then I noticed a hand sticking out at the top. My jaw dropped and I just jumped in and started digging.

"Brother, sis, a person..." Al said

They all came over and looked.

"Help me." she cried out from under the books.

"A person is buried!" I said to them still digging through the books and careful not to scatter them too much that the other mounds of books would fall.

"Please, HELP ME!" she said a bit louder so that the others could hear her.

"AHHHH!" they all yelled and they began to dig furiously.

Once we got all the books off of her, everyone was already tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I accidently knocked down a mountain of books and they all fell on me!" Sheska said to us in an apologetic tone.

"I-It's ok Sheska. You alright though?" I asked her.

"I am now. Thank you so much. If you haven't shown up, then I would have died under there." She said.

Ed took a book off of his head "So you worked at the library?"

She suddenly shuddered.

"Oh the library! What a sweet sound! I've loved to read books my entire life, ever since I learned to read as a little girl. That job was heaven!" she said a bit dramatically.

"..." we were speechless.

"But, I forgot that I was working and did nothing but read books. So, I was fired. If I can't get a job that pays well, I won't be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better hospital. But the only thing that I can doo well is read." she said even more dramatically.

"..." still speechless.

"I'M USELESS! GOOD FOR NOTHING, MORE PATHETIC THAN PUP SCUM!" she yelled, startling us.

"Um, there's something we'd like to ask you." said Ed, hoping she'd calm down

"Yes?" she recovered quickly.

"Do you know anything about some research notes by someone named Tim Marcoh?" Emi asked her.

"Let's see...Tim Marcoh... Where do I know that name…Ah! Yes of course, I remember!" she said.

"Really?" this got our hopes up.

"Oh yes, most definitely. They were stuffed into a book shelf where they didn't belong." she said.

"So the notes really were there after all." Emi said as we smiled.

"… Which means that they burned up with every thing else in the library…" Ed said as we slumped to the ground in disappointment.

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska asked us.

"Yeah." We said.

"But their nothing but ashes now." Ed said.

"Sorry to bother you." said Al.

Me: Uh, well, that's… all for now, hehe…uh.

Kaede: YOU'RE JUST GONNA END IT THERE!

Me: Im sorry but it turns out I was really busy and decided to just update the story already.

CC: Well, I guess this is it till next time.

Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Al: We hope you enjoyed it.

Emi: And tune in for our next one.

Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**

CC: Updatting the poll on who is the best couple in the story so far.

Kaede: Here is the list

**Ed x Angel: **2

**Winry x Zen**

**Havoc x Yuki**

Me: And that's it. Thank you _Ed' .Kitten_ and, of course, _CC-R2000_ for reviewing for this poll.

Me, Kaede, and CC: Welp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden Truths pt2

**Me: Hi Everyone! **

**All: Welcome back. **

**Naruto: Hi!**

**Ed: Who the heck is he?**

**Naruto: Who's the short kid?**

**Al: You shouldn't call him…**

**Ed: WHO ARE YA CALLING A TINY DWARF MIGET? **

**Kaede: Ed, he didn't say that.**

**Me: Naruto? What are you doing here? You're not part of this story!**

**Mika: We know.**

**Me: Mika?**

**Mika: Yeah. We came here to advertize.**

**Me: For what?**

**Sakura: For your story. We're trying to get more viewers this way.**

**Sasuke: We're doing you a favor.**

**Me: You two are here too. Who's next? Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: Hi.**

**Me: AHHHH! *faints***

**CC: I think you over did it.**

**Kakashi: Over did what?**

**Emi: Who are you guys any way?**

**Angel: They are from the anime Naruto.**

**Elrics: Huh.**

**Kaede: Any way. Our guest speaker for this chapter is _Ed' .Kitten._**

**Kitten: Hey! XAka-kitsune-toriX doesn't own any of the songs, FMA / FMA:B characters, the guest speakers, or the story line.**

**Emi, Angel, and Yuki: But she does own us. **

**Mika: Later, you should check out Aka's Naruto story called 'What you cant see on the outside'.**

**All-Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Previously:** "So the notes really were there after all." Emi said as we smiled.

"… Which means that they burned up with every thing else in the library…" Ed said as we slumped to the ground in disappointment.

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska asked us.

"Yeah." We said.

"But their nothing but ashes now." Ed said.

"Sorry to bother you." Al said.

**Ch. 9 Hidden Truths pt. 2**

"I remember everything that was in them, would that help?" Sheska said.

We stopped for a moment and the next, we were in her face.

"HUH?" we said surprised.

"It's just who I am. I am able to remember the content of any book I've ever read." she explained to us. "It will take some time but I can write it out for you."

"WAAAAHHHH?!" we yelled in disbelief.

"Thank you bookworm, you're my hero!" Ed said.

"Your…welcome…" she said.

-a few days later-

-Emi-

We were back at Sheska's place and she had huge stacks of paper piled on the table. We were amazed at the amount of notes that she wrote in just five days.

"Here is the reproduction of Mr. Tim Marcho's research notes." Sheska said proudly.

"Wow, and this is ALL of it?" Angel said staring at the large pile of papers in front of her.

"Yeah. Sorry, there was quite a large amount of it. So it took five whole days." Sheska said to her.

"There are sure some amazing people in this world, huh, Brother?" Al said.

"So this really is Doctor Marcho's?" Ed asked looking at a few of the files.

"Yes, no doubt about it." Sheska said, "1,000 Types of Recipes for Today by Tim Marcoh."

Every one but me and Ed looked shocked.

"HUH!?"

"Add on dash of water onto one tablespoon of sugar..." Second Lieutenant Shannon read out loud from one of the files.

"These really are daily recipes." Second Lieutenant Ross said.

"Hey, what parts of this did you think was important documents?!" Sergeant Brosh said.

"Well, I just copied down what I remembered." Sheska said.

"Apparently, this was just a wild goose chase." he said.

"Not quite." I said while looking at a file.

"You're absolutely sure this is what Dr. Marcoh wrote? Word-for-word, right?" Ed asked.

"Yes! Absolutely sure!" Sheska said firmly.

"You're incredible. Thanks." he said with a smirk.

"Thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you." I said to her.

"Glad to help." she said.

Me, Ed, Al, Angel, Shannon, and Brosh picked up the files. Ed carried only a hand full, which wasn't that much. I carried a small stack of papers. Angel carried as much as she could, she even tried to balance a small stack on her head, which wasn't too smart, and so I took it instead. We were about to walk out until Ed stopped short.

"Oh wait, almost forgot your fee." he said as he took out a peace of paper and wrote the amount on it then he gave it along with his watch to Ross. "Lt. Ross, here. This is my registration code and silver pocket watch ID."

"Withdraw this amount out of our annual research funding, and give it to Sheska for us." I said.

"Oh, of course." she said.

"Thanks a lot Sheska, really." he said before we left.

"What are they gonna do with those recipes?" Ross said.

"Cook?" Sheska said.

"Hmm, from his research grants…" they looked at the amount.

"WOAH!" they yelled in surprise.

"DID HE MISS A DECIMAL POINT SOMEWERE?!" Sheska yelled out in shock.

"How does a boy like him have this kind of money to throw around!?" Ross said in shock.

Me: Sorry about the short chapter and not updating that much every one.

Ed: YOU ARE JUST GONNA STOP IT HERE?!

Me: Yeah, sorry. I have school tomorrow but I promise I will try to keep updating.

Kaede: You Better.

Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.

Al: We hope you enjoyed it.

Emi: And tune in for our next one.

Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**

Kitten: Now to update the poll!

CC and Kaede: Here is the list!

**Ed x Angel: **3

**Winry x Zen**

**Havoc x Yuki**

Me: And that's it.

Mika: Don't forget to check out Aka's Naruto story that she will also hopefully update too.

Me: I'm sorry. I am busy with school!

Kaede, CC, and Kitten: Welp.

All: SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	13. Authors note 5

**NOTICE:**

**Sorry about not updating**

**Aka- Hello all loyal fanfic viewers.**

**Ed- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Emi- And why havnt you been updating the story?!**

**Angel- Its because school is back.**

**Aka- Yeah. and i have been kind of busy with that. I also had a lot of projects to do for each of my classes. I hate high school... Anyway, sorry everyone, but when i have some time, I will try to update the story.**

**ALL-SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Don't need to review but tune in for our next chapter,**


	14. Character info

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been up dating lately; I'm so busy with school right now. If anyone is wondering, no, this isn't part of the story line, this is just a character profile for my OC that I have in the story so far. I decided to make this since you guys don't really know much about my OC's like I do. So let's get started.**

**Emily Elric:**

** State Alchemist Title: **The Halfmetal Alchemist

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** Same as Ed's

**Personality**: Has Ed's hot-headedness when it comes to her height and has a bit of Al's kindness when it comes to making friends. She acts just like Ed but she is a bit more careful of what comes out of her mouth. She is also very protective of her family and friends; hurt them in any way, and she will tear you apart from limb to limb. Sometimes she can be too reckless and sometimes ends up hurt. She is very strong for a small girl. Though she has more physical strength than Alchemy strength.

** Appearance:** Looks like a female Edward.

**Bio:** She is Ed's younger twin sister. Just like her brothers, she was also determined to bring their mom back to life through Human Transmutation. When the gate was opened, nothing was taken from her at first but she gave up her left arm to help get Al's soul bonded to the armor. After the failed transmutation and the visit from Mustang, she was equipped automail so she could also become a state alchemist and some how find a way to get them back to normal.

** Power:** Very strong, uses alchemy, can sometimes read emotions and tell if a person is a friend or foe.

**Angel Ray:**

** State Alchemist Title: **The Earth Alchemist

** Age: **15

**Birthday:** June 17

**Personality:** Very kind and caring to the people that she knows, but can be extremely violent if you hurt them. She can be sensitive at times but tries her best not to show it. She isn't the type to lie, even if she tries, she is terrible at it. She is also known to be quite mischievous.

**Appearance: **Long blond hair and Hazel eyes, strikingly similar to the Elrics. She wares a red shirt under a black jacket and black long pants. She also has a red bandana tied over her fox ears.

**Bio:** She was originally from our side of the gate but decided to use alchemy to get her and her brother away from there. Angel studied all kinds of alchemy when she was growing up. Besides her younger twin brother, she has no family. When she was 5, someone killed her father, older sister, and older brother. Her mother died shortly after her and her brother was born. As far as she knows, they had no family left except for each other. After their family was killed, they just wanted to get away from the source of the sadness. Angel planed to open the gate and pass through it to the other side. After her and her brother passed through, they were separated from each other. She traveled around on her own trying to find her brother. She learned about the country she was in, Amestris. She also learned that the 'toll' for passing through the gate was half of her humanity; she was part fox chimera. As she traveled, she met the Elrics. She befriended them and they allowed her to travel along with them. Later she found out that Ed and Emi were state alchemists and she decided to become one too. Now, she helps them along their journey to find out a way for all of them to get back to normal. Along the way, Angel starts to bond with them, especially Ed and starts to develop a bit of a crush.

**Power: **Turns into a fox chimera, enhanced senses, and her alchemy is similar to the Elrics, she also knows healing alchemy and various others.

**Sin:**

**Age: **?

**` Birthday: **?

**Personality: **Dark, merciless, violent, heartless, deadly.

**Appearance: **Long dark brown hair and crimson red eyes. She wares something similar to Envy.

**Bio:** She is the eighth homunculus. She is usually found accompanying Envy.

**Power:** She has powers like Envy. She can also torment others dreams in their sleep.

**Yuki Blare**:

**State Alchemist Title:** The Snow Alchemist

**Age: **27

**Birthday**: January 1

**Personality: **Smart, productive, protective, kind.

**Appearance: **Waresa military uniform. She has short jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

**Bio:** Her mother was Roy's mom's sister which makes her Roy's cousin. Even though she is younger than him, she always finds herself, or Riza, trying to keep Roy out of trouble. She learned her alchemy from her father. She joined the military, at the same time as Roy, and used her alchemy to fight in Ishbal during the War of Extermination. For her to use her Alchemy, she needs moisture or water for it to work. Unlike Roy, she doesn't really have a weakness.

**Power: **Ice/Snow alchemy and a bit of healing alchemy.

**Zen Ray:**

** Age:** 15

**Birthday: **Same as Angel

**Personality: **Protective, smart, calm, hard working.

**Appearance:** Looks like Angel but with short hair and a few inches taller than her.

**Bio:** He is Angel's younger twin brother even though he doesn't look like it. When he woke up in Amestris, he was in the Rockbell's home. He was found by Winry who was taking Den out for a walk. She brought him back to her house to make sure he was ok. When he told her what had happen, careful not to say too much, she allowed him to stay. As time passed and when he knew that he could trust them, he told them everything that happened. Despite how crazy it would sound to other people, they believed him. During the time he stayed there, Winry would tell him about the Elrics and what they did when they were younger. Winry taught him how to make automail during the time he was there. Through out the time he stayed at the Rockbell's, he developed a crush on Winry.


	15. Aurthors Note 6

**Authors Note!**

**Aka: Konichiwa, Mina! (Hi everyone!)**

**Ed: *hits Aka on the head* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!?**

**Emi: AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU UP DATED YET!?**

**Aka: Go-gomenesai. (S-sorry)**

**Sin: Well? *dark aura surounds her***

**Aka: M-MATE! MATE ANATA WA BAKA NO BAKEMONO ONNA! (W-WAIT! WAIT YOU STUPID MONSEROUS WOMAN!)**

**Ed: And why the heck are you speaking in foreign language?**

**Angel: Aka has her Japanese exam tomorrow! She hasn't been up dating because of school and her mid-term exams.**

**Aka: Arigato, Angel-san. (Thank you Angel)**

**Angel: Doitashimashite. (Your welcome) And she was making her two new stories, The Phobia Series and When the Darkness Takes Over!**

**Zen: Also, she was too lazy!**

**Aka: Kudasai! (Shut up!)**

**Zen: Yadayo! (Never!) *runs from Aka***

**Aka: Mate! (Wait!) *chases Zen***

**Zen: Iee! (No!)**

**Angel: When did he get here?**

**Al: Well, until Aka updates this story, check out her new ones. They are both FMA and Hetalia crossovers.**

**Ed: When did he get here?!**

**Angel: Until next time…**

**All: SEE YA!**


	16. SOOOO SORRY!

**Authurs Note**

**SOOOOO sorry that I don't update very offten since I need to concentrate on school ****but I will be updating as much as I can when ever I can get a break. Also, i have been making new stories, they are called: Welcome to the World, The story of us all, Hetamon Adventures, Hetalia Ghost Hunting Adventures, and a new one i am working on now. Soo check these ones out and some of my other stores i have done. To see what stories i have done, go to my profile and take a look at them. So i appologize agai for the inconviniance. Untill next time, see you all later!**


	17. Chapter 13 Hidden Truths pt3

**Uh… Hi…Sorry I haven't been updating in such a long time. I BLAME S***** SCHOOL! IT WAS BEING SUCH AN A** LATELY! Anyway. Here is the next chapter of the story. I own nothing but my OC's.**

PREVIOUSLY: "Hmm, from his research grants…" they looked at the amount.

"WOAH!" they yelled in surprise.

"DID HE MISS A DECIMAL POINT SOMEWERE?!" Sheska yelled out in shock.

"How does a boy like him have this kind of money to throw around!?" Ross said in shock.

**Ch. 9: Hidden Truths part 3**

~At the library~

~Emi's pov~

"Are these cook books really research notes about Alchemy?" Brosh asked.

"Alchemy is a science that can be dangerous if misused." I said.

"So to keep the research notes a secret, alchemist write them in code." Added Ed.

"To normal people, it may look like an ordinary cook book and can only be understood by the alchemist who wrote it."

"Those are advanced alchemic notes."

"But if can only be understood by the person who wrote it then how will you be able to decode them?" Shannon asked.

"With knowledge and insight, and the rest is intensive, arduous work." Angel said.

"Whoa, your work must be cut out for you then." Brosh said.

Then we started going into the notes with new determination.

~However, a while later~

~Ed's pov~

Me, Al, and Emi slouched over on the table in disbelief and slight frustration. Angel turned into a fox out of stressing herself out while trying to decipher the notes and was currently slouching over a book.

"Ugh, why is it that decoding these notes is so hard to figure out?" I said sounding a bit defeated.

"Brother, maybe we should ask Dr. Marcho about these notes." Al said.

"No way! If we ask him, that that means admitting defeat!" I said clutching the set of papers in my hand.

"That's not the issue at hand, Ed." Angel said hopping onto my lap.

"Lazy." She just shrugged it off and curled up.

"Um…"

We all looked to the doorway and saw Sheska.

"Oh, Sheska." Emi said.

"Thanks to you, Edward, I was able to move my mother to a better hospital. Thank you very much." She said bowing.

"Don't mention it ok! It's the least I could do for all your help." I said to her

"Have you made any progress with those notes yet?" She asked.

We instantly felt depressed.

"Have you found a job yet?" Al asked.

She instantly got depressed like we did.

"Though thanks to you, I came to believe that a good-for-nothing person like me can be of some use. Thank you very much." Sheska said with a smile and a bow.

"You're not good-for-nothing." Al said. "I think being able to try your hardest to be something is a talent itself."

"Yeah, besides, you have an incredible memory. So you should try having some faith in yourself." Emi said.

"Thanks." She said.

Suddenly, Hughes came into the door.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes."

"I heard from Major Armstrong that you guys were here." He said. "And what gives? I told you guys to give me a call when you were coming back here."

"Well, we've had something urgent that came up." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well I was busy too and haven't been able to get away from the court-marshal office. Lately, we've had a lot of cases coming up and whatnot." He said. "And the chimera chase hasn't been settled yet."

I instantly felt a pang of sadness come over me.

"Sorry, that doesn't bring back good memories huh?" He said as he sat down. "But now, if things couldn't get any worse, the first branch had to burn down. And with all of the info that was in there, it makes things a lot harder now."

"First branch?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, all of our case records and stuff were stored in there, but now that there gone, it makes our job a lot more harder now." He said.

We all stared at him for a moment.

"Hmm, what?"

We then looked over to Sheska.

She blinked a couple times before "EHHH?!"

"What do ya say Lt. Colonel? She is looking for a place to work." I said.

"Well, I have been reading the criminal records and that stuff, and I do remember them." She said.

"All righty! We'll get you processed right now! My office pays well!"

"Huh? You mean...um..." She looked to us "Thank you very much. I'll have faith in myself, and do my best! Really, thanks so much."

He grabbed Sheska by her shirt, dragging her out. "Come on, come on, right to work!"

He said, with a laugh, we waved bye, feeling uneasy with this.

~Angel's pov~

When I was sure I wasn't too notice able I slightly waved good-bye with my paw, standing on Ed's lap.

"Who is this guy, a kidnapper?" Ed asked

"He certainly acts like one." Emi said

They left, and we were alone again. Ed laid his head on the table, pen in his mouth.

"Being able to try your hardest to be something is a talent all by itself, huh?" Ed lifted his head up, chin on table and smirked "Nicely said, little brother."

Al leaned on her elbow, looking to his brother "Whenever I look at a certain someone, or three, that's what I think, deep down in my heart."

Ed took the pen out of his mouth and held it, sitting up right as I jumped back on to the table. "Okay, well, these certain someone's will continue to try their hardest." Ed looked to me and to his sister.

"Let's get back to work." He said.

"We can do this if we try!" I added.

"Yeah!"

~Emi's pov~

We got back to work with more determination than before. Angel went in and out of her two forms out of stress, but worked either way. Ed would sleep while the rest of us would work, same goes for me. Some times Ed would freak out, out of nowhere, flinging the papers into the air, and nearly pulling his hair out.

~Day's later~

~Shannon's pov~

The evening bell rang and Brosh woke up.

"It's been days since the kids were working on the notes." I said.

"We should check on them." Ross said

She was about to open the door, until "TO HELL WITH IT!" We all heard Edward yell and the throwing of books and papers.

We all looked at each other and looked through the door and saw the four on the ground looking disappointed and frustrated.

"A quarrel between siblings?"

"You cant get desperate just because you cant crack this."

"We did crack it." The boys said.

"We did figure it out." The girls said

Brosh smiled "Really? That's good, isn't it?"

Ed punched onto the floor "There's nothing good about it, damn it!" he yelled "This _is_ the devil's research, which shouldn't be pursued." he put his hand to his forehead.

"Curse you, Dr. Marcho." Emi said.

"What exactly is it?" Brosh asked, not understanding it.

"The ingredients for a Philosopher's Stone, are live humans!" Angel said.

**Me: Done with one chapter!**

**Ed: Your gonna stop there?**

**Me: Yeah, I need to update some other stories too. They are for my naruto and hetalia stories.**

**Italy: Ve~**

**Emi: What the- were did he come from?**

**Me: Ita-chan? What are you doing here?**

**Italy: Ve~ Avoiding training~ And to tell all of your viewers to check out all of your new stories~**

**Me: Oh, ok. Well, I guess since you're here… *gives Italy pasta***

**Italy: PASTAAA~**

**Ed and Emi: Is this natural?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.**

**Al: We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Emi: And tune in for our next one.**

**Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.**

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**


	18. Chapter 14 Hidden Truths pt4 and 5th lab

**Hi guys. So, next chapter! But first, my latest reviewer asked if there will be any Ed and Angel fluff soon. To answer that question, there may be some coming soon in the story; I just need to finish the chapters with the fifth lab first. Any way, I own nothing except my OC's. Enjoy the story~**

Previously: Ed punched onto the floor "There's nothing good about it, damn it!" he yelled "This _is_ the devil's research, which shouldn't be pursued." he put his hand to his forehead.

"Curse you, Dr. Marcho." Emi said.

"What exactly is it?" Brosh asked, not understanding it.

"The ingredients for a Philosopher's Stone are live humans!" Angel said.

**Ch. 10: Hidden Truths part 4 and The Fifth Laboratory**

~Angel's pov~

Brosh, Shannon, and Ross were shocked.

Ed put his hand over his mouth "And what's worse, to make one stone, it requires multiple sacrifices."

"How could the military carry out such an inhuman practice?" Ross said in shock.

"This is just unforgiveable." Brosh said.

Ed removed his hand from his mouth "Would you mind not speaking about this to anyone?" Ed said.

Shannon looked at Ed "But sir-"

"Please, just pretend you didn't hear any thing." Emi spoke up.

The three officers agreed to keep quiet.

"Shannon, could you give us a ride back to the apartment?" I asked.

"Of course." Shannon said.

~Back at the apartment~

~Emi's pov~

It was already night when we got back. But we didn't even bother to turn on the lights; we just sat in the dark room. Ed laid on the couch with his jacket off, Al sat behind the couch, I sat on the floor right next to Ed, and Angel sat on the floor next to me while laying her head on the coffee table. We were all silent, thinking about what we found.

"You guys should get something to eat." Al said.

"Not hungry." Me, Ed, and Angel said in unison.

"It's a real shame." Angel said "just when we were getting our hopes up, the truth comes and knocks us back down."

"Yeah." I said.

"God must really hate people who commit taboos." Ed said.

"And those who don't stay where they really belong." Angel added.

There was a silence before I spoke again. "Do you guys think…we'll be stuck like this…for the rest of our lives?"

Everyone was silent, like they didn't know how to answer my question.

"Al. There's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while, but I've been afraid to mention it." Ed spoke up.

Al turned to Ed. "What is it brother?"

Ed was silent for a moment "I-"

Suddenly, a loud banging sound was heard at our door.

"Elrics, Ray, I know your in there. This is the major!" Armstrong said.

Ed shot up.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"We ignore him, that's what." Ed said.

Then the major broke off the door handle. "I know what it said!"

He got in, and he was sparkling! "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled.

"How tragic! To think that such terrible secret was being concealed by the Philosopher's Stone!" The major cried.

Ed glared at Ross, Shannon, and Brosh

"W-We're sorry."

"When someone as stuffy as he is closes in on you..."

"It's hard to stay quiet."

"Imagine, the military conducting something like that! The truth can be a cruel thing at times!" Major said

"The truth?" Ed asked.

"What is it, Brother?" Al said

"Do you remember what Dr. Marcho said? 'Knowing you, you'll be able to find the truth within the truth.' "Ed smirked "The truth within the truth...It's the same as with alchemy research notes. What you see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more. There's still..."

After a discussion on the labs in central, we finally found what we were looking for; the lab Dr. Marcho was stationed at, the fifth lab. Even though the Major told us not to go there, Ed, Angel, and Al still went. They left me behind at the apartment to watch over things and try to hold back the officers for as long as I can.

~Angel's pov~

~At the fifth lab~

When we got there officers were standing guard at the entrance. Since they would see the light if we used alchemy, Al boosted Ed up onto the wall, then Ed used the barbed wire for Al to pull himself up and I had to climb up on Al while he was going up since I can't use my bare hands on barbed wire. When we got over to the other side, the entrances were all locked up really good. Then Ed spotted a vent that he and I could use to get in, but Al had to stay backs since he couldn't fit.

When we got in, we started crawling through the vent; and the further we went in, the dustier it got.

"Ah-ahchoo!" Damn my sensitive nose.

"Bless you." Ed said.

"Thanks." I said as I rubbed my nose "How much further?"

"I don't know, but it's a lot smaller in here than I thought." He said.

"If we were any bigger, we wouldn't be able to get this far." I said.

"Yeah, good thing that we have small bodies." Ed said.

"…Ed…"

"OH-NO! I JUST CALLED US TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAKS!" Ed cried.

In a few more minutes, we finally got to the end. Ed kicked the grate off and he jumped down and I followed after him. This place wasn't the cleanest but we saw that there were some lights on.

"If this place is not in use, then why would the lights be on?" I asked with a smirk.

"'Not in use' my ass." Ed said "Let's go, Angel."

"Right behind you." I said.

We walked down the empty hall way but soon came to a large room with a large transmutation circle in the center and splotches of dried blood in some places. The room was dimly lighted.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud.

"This must be were they made philosopher stones." Ed said with a smirk as he looked around.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a deep voice from the darkness.

We looked toward the source of the voice and saw an armored man come out.

"Who are you, pal?" Ed said.

"I'm the one in charge with guarding this place. I go by 'Number 48'. I have orders to kill off anyone who trespasses here, and I'm not your pal." he said.

"So, you wanna fight, huh?" I said as I transmuted two daggers and Ed transmuted his arm into a blade.

"So, you two are alchemist's, are you?" he said; he then quickly ran at us and was right in our faces in a second. "Then let's see what you've got."

48 swung his sword at us and we quickly jumped back. I ran at him and tried to hit him, but he was too fast. Then when he swung his sword at me, I blocked with my daggers. His sword pushed down on my daggers and it was getting harder to keep him back. I herd Ed coming from behind me and I managed to push 48 away from me and Ed went at him next. He tried his best to land a hit on him, but 48 blocked him with his sword. I ran up to help Ed and I managed to land a kick on his chest plate. When I kicked him, the sound echoed from inside, I was surprised. Before I was able to get out of the way, he managed to graze my right side. Ed and I stood a few feet away from him.

"My my, what do we have here?" Ed said.

"You're just a soul in an empty suit of armor, aren't you?" I said.

"Yes, I am. but how would you know?" 48 asked.

"I spar with a person like you all the time, so I'm very familiar with the sound." Ed said.

"So, there are people like me outside too?" 48 asked**.**

"Well, it's annoying to think that another person had the idea of bonding a soul to a suite of armor." Ed said glairing at him.

"Let me introduce myself again. 48 is my assigned number while I was a prisoner. In life, or back when I had a living body, I was known as the Slicer, the mass murderer." 48 said.

"So you are a condemned prisoner." Ed said "Tell me, they used condemned prisoners like you as ingredients to make philosopher stones, right?"

"That's difficult for me to answer. They just recognized my skills, gave me this body, and made me the watch dog of this place."

"That means that you have a seal that serve as a medium between your soul and the armor." I said.

"That's correct." 48 then opened his helmet and showed us his blood seal "This blood seal, if you destroy it, you win."

"That's very kind of you to show us your weak spot." Ed said.

"I'm the type that likes to seek out a little tension in a fight, you see." 48 said.

"Well since you are in such a giving mood, would you mind letting us go?" I asked with a grin.

48 closed his helmet "There is no way a mass murderer would do nothing and let his prey escape when they are right in front of him." He gripped his sword "Now, let's continue."

We got ready to continue the fight.

~Back at the apartment~

~Emi's pov~

I was currently lying on the couch.

"Hmm, I wonder how my brothers and Angel are doing…" I wondered aloud.

I sighed. I'm so board, nothing to do, no one to talk to, and I can't go anywhere. I should have gone with them. Then I heard a knock on the door. I sat up quickly, swaying a bit from the head rush.

"Yes, who is it?" I asked.

"It's Lt. Ross, Sergeant Brosh, and Lt. Shannon." Lt. Ross said. "Are you guys doing ok in there?"

"Oh yes, we're doing just fine." I answered.

"Are you sure? You all have been awfully quiet." Shannon said.

"Yes, we are doing fine. We were just resting." I said trying to sound as convincing as I can.

"We're coming in to check on you." Ross said.

'_Oh-no'_

"Uh, no thanks, we're really fine." I said starting to panic as I leaned against the door.

"Emi, we're just going to come in to check on you guys." Ross said trying to open the door.

"No, really, we're fine, honestly!" I said as I pushed harder on the door to keep it closed.

"Emi, let us in!" Ross said as I felt a hard push against the door, probably from them all pushing together.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the door closed. When it got too hard to keep it closed, I finally gave up. _'Sorry brother.'_ The door flew open and I was crushed between the door and the wall. The officers walked in. I peaked from behind the door. They were all too shocked to move. Brosh began to cry while Ross was gaping at what she saw.

"We've been played! I knew it was suspiciously quiet in here!" Ross said.

I tried to get away while they were distracted.

"Oh no you don't!" Shannon said as she grabbed me by the collar of my jacket.

"Ahhh, Major Armstrong is gonna take his shirt off and yell at us again, is he?" Brosh cried.

"Those little brats, did they even think about how this makes us feel?!" Ross said pulling in the rope the others used to get out "C'mon, let's go."

"Go were?" Brosh asked.

"To the fifth laboratory!"

"You are coming with us." Shannon said as we left.

~Meanwhile…at the fifth lab~

~Ed's pov~

Slicer charged at us and we charged at him. Angel and I were taking terns fighting him; he blocked all of our attacks, and we blocked his. When I blocked his attack and pushed him away, my arm suddenly shifted out of place a bit. When I was distracted, Slicer was coming at me. Luckily, I just dodged it before it could hit me. I jumped back as I remembered what Winry said.

"_We raised the ratio of chromium this time so it would be more resistant to rusting." Winry explained "But that makes it less durable, so don't overuse-"_

'I need to settle this quickly, or I'm in trouble.'

After I pulled myself together, I ran at him with Angel right behind me. We both kept trying to land a hit on him, but he blocked us out. He swung his sword at me and I dodged, when he swung again, I jumped back he managed to sliced my left shoulder. Angel stepped in front of me and blocked his sword before it could hit me and gave me enough time to catch my breath. When Angel went at him again, he moved out of the way and swung his sword down on her, cutting her already injured arm and her cheek. I ran in to help her and I blocked his attack. She got back up and attempted to hit him while he was distracted with me. He dodged and started swinging at us again. He then managed to back us up into a pillar and swung at us, we dodged and split up. He went for me first, his blade was inches away from my face. I blocked him and he sliced the right side of my forehead, when he was about to stab me, I flipped back and stumbled to the floor out of breath. Angel tried to get him again but he blocked her easily and pushed her back next to me. We both sat on the floor panting, Slicer looked at us.

"You two are just like monkeys, huh?" he said.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY!?" I yelled at him.

He laughed "I'm so glad. It's been such a long time since I've had such worthy prey. But seeing your wounds and exhaustion, the end of this battle is with in sight. My companion is probably already finishing off your partner by now." he said.

"Is this companion of yours strong?" Angel asked.

"Yes, he is. Though I am still stronger than he is." he said.

I smirked and started laughing "Well, then I have nothing to worry about then." I stood and helped Angel up "I spared with him many times, and I never have been able to beat him,"

"Oh, your brother is that good, is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and defeat you two."

I panted as I looked behind him. "Al! Now!"

"What?!" He turned around.

While he was distracted, I ran at him and sliced his helmet off.

"That was dirty." he said

"There's no such thing as dirty in fight!" I said.

His body fell to the ground and his helmet fell a few feet away. I transmuted my automail back to normal and walked over to him.

~Angel's pov~

Ed did it, he beat him. Ed walked over to the helmet and I followed.

"What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed my blood seal. Hurry up and destroy it-"

Ed picked him up "There's something I need to ask you about."

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Why don't you tell us everything you know about it?"

"I can't."

Ed gave an annoyed, pissed off glare "Hey, now, beaten dogs don't get to show me up."

"I haven't been beaten yet."

I looked behind me and saw the body was standing and ready to attack. I acted quickly and pulled Ed out of the way but got hit in the process. I stumbled to the ground, holding onto my newly open wound. Ed dropped the helmet and stood next to me.

"What the-"

"Impossible."

"I forgot to mention one more thing." Slicer's helmet said

"The mass murderer, Slicer, was actually a pair of brothers." his body said.

"An independent head and body? That reeks of foul play." Ed said.

"Now, now, wasn't it you who said there was no such thing as playing dirty in a fight?" The older Slicer said.

"Time for round two, short stuff." The younger Slicer said.

"Don't call me short!" Ed said about to transmute again.

"Whoa, I'm not giving you time to transmute." Said the younger brother as he ran at Ed.

Ed dodged his attacks as much as he could, but seeing that he wasn't moving as well as usual, I knew that I needed to get up and help. The massive blood loss made me dizzy and weak, I couldn't even turn into my chimera form in my condition. The younger Slicer hit Ed in the gut and sent him flying into a pillar. I transmuted my daggers into a sword and ran towards them. I got in front of Ed at the last second and blocked Slicer's attack.

"I see that you still have the strength to fight, considering the condition your in." Slicer said.

"As long as I have someone that I'm fighting for, I can always find my strength and will to fight." I said with a smirk.

"I see, but I don't think that will last you very long." He said as his sword pushed down harder.

If this keeps up, I wont have any strength left to hold him back. I held him back so it could give Ed a chance to get out of the way, but he had other ideas. I heard him clap, and just when I thought my arms were about to give out, he lunged forward and touched Slicer with his left hand, exploding him in half right across his torso. Ed was on his knees and I sat on the ground beside him; we were both wounded and exhausted. We were finally able to catch our breath and we finally beat that guy.

"You reminded me of someone I cant stand. Now I've done the same thing he did." Ed said.

"Ed…" I looked at him.

Suddenly, the upper body started squirming around. "Now you've done it, you little brat!"

Ed and I jumped at the movement.

"Ugh, he's moving around, that's gross!" Ed said pressing his back against the pillar.

"Brother…" the younger brother called out.

"I hate to say it brother, but it looks like we've lost." the older brother said.

I moved over to Ed "You're not gonna tell us that you are actually three brothers, are you?" I said looking to the lower half of his body.

"No, no." They both said.

"Kid, hurry up and destroy us." Said the older brother.

Ed sat upright "Don't ask either of us to become murderers."

"With bodies like these, are we even people?" he asked

"If I don't consider you to be people, then that would mean I don't consider my brother to be a person. My brother is human You guys are also human. That's why I don't want to kill you." Ed said.

It was silent for a moment, until the older brother started laughing.

"Brother?"

"We two, as brothers, have been stealing, destroying, and killing for as long as we can remember. And now, to be treated as humans for the first time, after taking these forms we have...It's hilarious!" He said "Kid, as a parting gift, I will tell you everything. The ones who made the Philosopher's Stone, and ordered us to protect this place-"

Before he finished speaking, two long, black, and sharp needle like things came out of the darkness and went through the older brother. We gasped in shock and surprise, not knowing what was going on now.

"That was a close one." said a woman's voice as Slicer was drawn back to her.

The woman wore a long black dress with black gloves and had long, wavy black hair.

"Number 48, you know not to speak about what doesn't concern you." She said.

Then a boy and girl, who were very familiar, popped out from behind the woman.

"Oh my, what's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" Said the boy.

"And look who else is here, it's the little chimera alchemist." The girl said.

"How have you been doing recently?" The boy said.

Now I remember, those two were at Sylen. It seemed like Ed remembered them too since he looked like he was ready to fight again.

"Such trying kids. How did you two find out about this place?" The woman said as she split the older Slicer in half.

"Brother, brother, brother!" the younger brother cried out.

The boy, which I recall as Envy, walked over to the younger brother and stabbed his blood seal with his sword.

"Pipe down you half wit!" Envy growled, stabbing the blood seal multiple times making him suffer "You were about to kill two of our most precious sacrifices. Do you understand? How were you going to account for this if it messed up the plan? Huh?" the younger brother stopped moving, indicating that he was dead.

Ed and I glared at him as he stood in front of us. The woman and the girl, which I remembered as Sin, walked towards us and stood in front of us. Ed and I stood up, still weak and dizzy from our open wounds.

"Who are you people?! What plan?! What do you mean, sacrifice?!" Ed said.

Envy got in Ed's face and smirked "Oh my, it looks like the pipsqueak is raring to go. I think I made it angry."

"You shut up, don't call me a pipsqueak!"

"Then what do you prefer, pipsqueak?"

Ed got mad and kicked him in the face, but missed. He stepped back.

"Whoa! I don't like fighting. It's painful when you get hurt, you know."

Ed clapped his hands together and glared angrily at them "This is a fight you started! So c'mon-"

*POP!*

Ed's automail arm fell limp "Eh?"

"…Technical difficulties." said the woman.

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!" Ed yelled panicking.

Envy walked over to Ed and put his hand on his head. "Lucky me!" He then kneed Ed in his gut with great force that he went limp "You're fortunate your arm broke, you got off without getting hurt so badly." He said as he held Ed by his hair and dropped him to the ground.

"Ed." I turned to them and glared at them in pure anger.

I was too weak to do anything, I was even having trouble standing up. I leaned against the pillar and saw Sin walking over to me. I growled and swung my fist at her, but she caught me by the wrist and squeezed it tightly, making it hurt more than it did before.

"You cant do anything to us in your current condition even if you tried." She said with a smirk "Why don't you go to sleep." She squeezed my arm even more until I passed out from the pain.

"We cant have these two snooping around this place again, it's too dangerous. Blow it up." I heard the woman say before I was taken over by complete darkness.

~Emi's pov~

We arrived at the lab just in time. A man in a suit of armor was about to finish Al off, but the officers shot him in the hand before he could.

"Hey!" he said looking at his hand.

Judging by his reaction of being shot, he is either hollow inside or he just cant feel pain…I think I'll go with the first option.

"Don't move!" Ross said "Surrender yourself nice and easy."

"This is starting to get more complicated." he said.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the lab began to fall to peaces.

"Take cover." Ross said.

Huge chunks of the lab began to fall, but Al didn't try to get away.

"What are you doing? Get out of there!" Ross yelled to Al.

"But brother and Angel are still inside!" Al said.

"What!?" We yelled in shock.

"Hmm, you know what this means?" The armored man said before he started running "Time to high tail out of here!"

"Hey, you!" Brosh yelled at the man.

"You better get away from here too!" He said running away.

"Hold it!" Brosh said about to go after him.

"Brother, Angel!" Al called out, hoping that they would come out.

"Get out of the way, or you'll be caught in it." Ross said trying to get Al to move.

"But…"

"Al!" I said running over.

Then the whole side of the lab exploded. A boy and a girl emerged from the smoke carrying Ed and Angel who were out cold.

"Hey there, got a present for ya!" they put them down in front of us and we gathered around them.

"Brother, Angel!"

"Their lives aren't in danger, but they lost a lot of blood, so you should get them some help right away." the boy said.

"Also, you should keep a closer watch on them, and make sure they don't do anything too crazy. They are precious resources after all." the girl added.

I looked up at them, they looked awfully familiar.

"Lt. Ross! Lt. Shannon!" Brosh called out running toward us.

"Sergeant, help us out here." Ross said.

"What happened to them." He asked.

"We'll talk later." She said to him "You two should get out-" when she looked back to were the boy and girl were, they were already gone. "What?"

"Lt., we need to get out of here now!" Brosh said.

Brosh carried Ed on his back while Shannon carried Angel. We ran out of there as fast as we could and went strait to the nearest hospital.

**Ok. Finally done! Is this long enough for ya? I'll get more up as soon as possible. **

**Ed: At least you made this chapter a decent length.**

**Me: Shudap! **

**Al: Don't forget to check out Aka's other stories too.**

**Ed: Well, that's all for this chapter.**

**Al: We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Emi: And tune in for our next one.**

**Angel: You people know what to do if you ever want to see another chapter or new story.**

**Read and Review**

**And Tune in for our next Chapter!**


End file.
